Supernatural: Revelations
by Noremac12
Summary: Takes place a year after Dick Roman was killed. Dean and Castiel are still in Purgatory and Sam is searching for them. They find out they have a sister. For visual purposes the sister is played by Allison Mack.
1. The Woman in the Red Jacket

Driving in the rain Sam thought about everything that had happened to him in the past year on his journey to find his brother. "Damn I've got to find a lead somewhere." Sam thought. Dean had been gone for a whole year and Sam had no idea where he and Castiel had vanished to after they killed Dick Roman. For the next hour Sam made his way to Portland, Oregon where he read about mysterious deaths. Arriving at the house of the first victim Julie Rethers he knocked on the door and met her husband. "Hello Mr. Rethers I'm Agent Stills from the F.B.I here to ask you questions about your wife. May I come in?" asked Sam. "Yes you may and please call me Gus." said Gus. Walking into the house Sam glanced around and saw the area where Julie was died. "So the police say she was found here on the floor with multiple stab wounds and her heart removed. Do you know of any enemies that your wife would have? asked Sam. " No she was the kindest person you'd ever meet. Everyone loved Julie and I don't know who could have done this. The cops say they couldn't find any matches to what made puncture wounds. They think she may have been a victim of some kind of crazed ritual." said Gus. "I see have you felt any cold spots in the house before or weird electrical surges or the smell of sulfur? asked Sam. Gus looked at Sam in utter confusion. " Um no, not that I can recall." exclaimed Gus. "Thank you. Well if you remember anything else here's my card." Extending his hand he gave Gus the card and shook his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." expressed Sam. "Thanks" said Gus. Leaving the house Sam looked around to see if he could find any clues but ended up with nothing. Looking down the road he noticed an average height woman staring in his direction. When she realized he was looking at her she turned and walked away.

Arriving back at his hotel Sam started to go over his notes and findings that he had made along the way. Julie wasn't the first woman to die this way as seven others were before her. Sam thought it may be some kind of pattern and the one thing they all had in common was that they all went to a jewelry shop in town. "Guess I'll have to investigate there." he thought. Leaving the room he made his way to the Impala he spotted the same woman from earlier at the soda machine wearing a long red leather jacket and black pants. He thought it was probably a coincidence since the car she was near had out of state plates. He kept walking and drove into town. There he broke into the shop and started to look around.

After an hour of investigating he made his way down into the basement and found the organs of the victims in jars and herbs all around. He looked on a table and saw spell books and realized he was dealing with a witch. "Looks like I have a guest." said a voice. Turning around Sam saw a tan skinned woman with black hair standing in the doorway. Reaching for his gun he aimed it up only to be thrown against the wall by her magic. "Foolish mortal thinking you can kill the Marvelous Minerva ." Holding up her hand she began to turn it and twist Sam's body in extreme pain. "UGH!" yelled Sam. "Aww poor little man. You must be some kind of hunter since you aren't surprised that I'm using telekinesis on you. So my killings attracted you." said Minerva. " So why did you take their organs?" asked Sam. " Simple to enchant them before killing and after I've harvested them I bring them to my little lab here and syphon off the life force and transfer it to myself to help extend my life and strengthen my power. I normally use women as it's better for obvious reasons, but I can make one exception with you my sweet." Minerva said devilishly. Desperate to survive Sam looked around for anything near him that he could use to defend himself. Close by he saw a glowing crystal and thought smashing it could do something. Grabbing the crystal with all his might as he was still pressed against the wall he managed to get it in his hands and drop it causing a flash explosion breaking Minerva's concentration.

Getting thrown back Minerva dropped Sam and fell to the ground. Once he was free Sam went for his gun and managed to shoot the witch in the arm and prepared for another shot to finish her off. Minerva quickly gathered her wits and sent Sam flying into the ceiling and let him drop to the floor. Walking towards him she grabbed Sam by the neck and held him up high choking him. "Guess this is the end for you." said Minerva. The light was going out for Sam as he began to pass out. "Nighty night little bastard" as she was about to snap his neck suddenly a blade went through her chest and sent a power surge through her entire body killing her. Falling to the ground Sam loss consciousness but before he fade he saw what looked like a glimpse of a red jacket.

Waking up in an unknown but familiar looking room Sam sat up in the bed he was in gripping his still aching neck. Sitting in the chair at the table near the window of the room was the woman he saw twice before. She had blonde hair and green eyes wearing black pants, blue shirt, and the long red leather jacket. She was attractive with a nice figure. On the table was a dagger and slick black Glock 18 33 round mag gun. The woman was looking for sheets of paper on the table and making marks and notes as she went through them. Sam looked around for his gun and saw it on the table beside him. As he reached for it the woman spoke. " You don't need that Sam." she said. "I'm not going to hurt you. If I was going to do that I'd let that witch bitch kill you." said the woman. "Um thanks for saving my life. So who are you? asked Sam as he moved closer to his gun. "I said you won't need that. Least not for me." said the woman. "Can I at least get your name?" asked Sam. "You won't believe me if I tell you, but if you must know my name is Eliza. Eliza Winchester." Saying her name made Sam utterly confused . "What do you mean Winchester?" asked Sam. " I'll explain later. Now come over here and help me. I think that witch had friends. Oh and call me Liz." said Liz. "No you tell me right now who the hell are you?!" yelled Sam. Standing up Liz looked up at the man who was legitimately a foot taller than her and glared at him. "If you must know I'm your sister."


	2. The Revenge

" The hell you are!" bellowed Sam. Raising his gun he aimed it at her ready to shoot just in case. "Really Sam you're going to shoot your sister?" asked Liz. "You're not my sister! I don't have any younger siblings except for one brother." said Sam. "So I have two little brothers then?" asked Liz. "Wait you're supposed to be older than me?" asked Sam. "Yes. Now help me search for the other witches." Proclaimed Liz. "No this is bullshit." said Sam. In an instant Liz grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor on his front. She then sat on his back and drove her knuckles through his hair roughly. "Believe me now?" asked Liz. "NO! This isn't proof at all." said Sam. "It does since I'm your big sister I can kick your ass any day any time." said Liz. Letting him up she instructed him to sit. "Now look we have to find the other witches" expressed Liz. " How the hell do you know that there are more?" asked Sam. "Because they're the ones that took me from Mom, Dad, and Dean. When I was one a witch stole me and used a powerful spell to wipe the minds of everyone who knew of my existence. Apparently Mom made some deal with a demon and the witches found out and asked if he could hold off for the child. He agreed and I was taken. That's why I want these bitches dead. Because when I was six I managed to get away and was raised by a hunter named Seras. She died when I was 17. I spent 14 years trying to find out who I am. Finally I found the witches and they're here. I'm going to track them down and get my life back." said Liz with great determination. "Wow. Um I'm sorry to hear that." said Sam. "I'm sorry you got stuck with the bad end of a demon deal that should've been me." said Liz. "It's cool let's find these bitches and make them pay." said Sam.

After three hours of research they made the discovery that the coven of witches was most likely at a factory near the town bay. Walking outside Sam went towards the Impala to put his gear inside. "Hey why not ride with me?" asked Liz. " We can have some sibling bonding time." said Liz. "Sure I'll get some extra ammo." replied Sam. Getting the ammo he walked over to a dark red 1971 Dodge Charger coupe. "Nice car." voiced Sam. "Thanks it belonged to Seras." said Liz. Getting in the car they drove to the factory and had a conversation about each other's lives. "So how's hunting been for you? Like what all have you faced?" asked Sam "Well I've fought many shapeshifters, skinwalkers, wraiths, ghouls, werewolves, wendigos, rugarus, griffins, vampires, a couple of pagan gods, and even some dragons. Had run ins with all types of ghost and weird beast from local areas. Along the way I've obtained a lot of knowledge and many scars. As well as the Hellsing Dagger." Pointing at the 14in blade attached to the roof. "It can kill monsters by stabbing them in any fatal areas. Also kills demons and weakens Leviathans. Had an encounter with some a few months ago it didn't kill them but knocked the damn thing out for a couple days. Later I impaled it several more times cut it into pieces and spread its remains across the country." said Liz. "Damn sounds like you've had quite the life. Dean and I ran into all that and a couple of urban legends along the way. Even fought Lucifer himself and the angels of Heaven which pretty much all of them are dicks. Once of them is an actual friend, his name is Castiel." said Sam. "So where is Dean anyway?" asked Liz. "He's gone. I don't know what happened to him and Cas after he killed Dick Roman the leader of the Leviathan." replied Sam. "Damn. I was hoping to see him again." said Liz. "Don't worry we'll find him and Cas.

Arriving at the factory they split up with Liz going around back and Sam through the front. Entering in Sam carefully walked around searching for the witches. He came across a couple of mystical artifacts and books but no witches. After 5 minutes he was attacked by four witches. "We have a visitor sisters" spoke the tall witch. "Shit." breathed Sam. The four witches surrounded Sam and once summoned his gun into her hands and threw it to the side. Drawing the Kurdish Knife he readied for a fight. "Looks like we have a feisty one" said the redheaded witch. Swinging to stab one of the witches Sam was caught and blasted by a wave of magic. Flying through the air Sam landed on his shoulder in the corner. " You must be the one who killed my sister Minerva. Whosoever kills any of my blood shall feel the wrath of Zeldiva!" declared Zeldiva. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Liz burst in from the above level. With great speed she threw her dagger in the head of one of the witches and leaped onto her shoulders drawing her blade out and slitting the throat of the nearest witch. She then did a somersault off the witch and in midair shot the third one in the eye killing her. Zeldiva was taken by great surprised at the speed and skill of the hunter. "You're quite agile little girl. You seem familiar. What's your name?" asked Zeldiva. "I'm Liz Winchester the one you stole from her family." declared Liz. "Right I remember all those years ago we need many girls to complete a ritual and my location spell let to you. We wiped everyone who knew of your existence we wiped their minds and snatched you away. Losing you put a small wrench in our plans but we overcame them even though it took an additional five years. Now that you're here I can kill you for fucking things up." stated Zeldiva in a loud booming voice. Raising her hand she began to summon a great amount of power to obliterate Liz. While she was busy in that instant Sam had recovered himself and grabbed his gun and shot at Zeldiva's head. With incredible speed Zeldiva turned around and caught the bullet. "How pathetic you little b" muttered Zeldiva as she felt a burning sting going from her right shoulder to the left side of her torso. Looking behind the witch Sam saw Liz with her dagger in her hand. She had bisected the witch diagonally and killed her. Helping Sam up the two began to search through the objects in the witches belongings. "I've found it." declared Liz. Holding in her hand was an orb of red light. " This is what they use to take away the memories of the loved ones of the children they've taken." said Liz. "Great so what do we do now?" asked Sam. "Simple we find Dean.


	3. Return of an Old Face

The skies were black and the wind was howling with great and terrible strength. Trees were rustling and screams were ringing out throughout the land. A group of vampires were running for their lives from a man moving with great speed with a handmade weapon in his hand. One vampire turned around to attack and was quickly decapitated. The others suddenly attacked but were all taken down with brutal force. One was cut in half, three more were decapitated, the final two were both stabbed in the brain then had them ripped out. "Damn this place sucks" said Dean. "Purgatory is a bitch." The hunter was standing in the midst of his prey looking at them intensely. After a while he made his way to another area to meet up with an ally he had made in that year. Leaning against a tree was a tall man with a beard and long black jacket. He had a similar weapon Dean and they greeted each other with a firm handshake. "How's it going brotha?" asked the man. "I'm doing fine Benny, you? asked Dean "Tired as all hell." expressed Benny. " Come on now thought vampires could go on for hours." stated Dean. "Yeah but it goes by a little quicker when you're fighting constantly. Damn Leviathans are a bitch and every other critter that's roaming this place." Benny said plainly.

In the next morning the two travelled through Purgatory fighting anything that got in their way. Along the way they were attacked by a pack of shifters and had to brutally massacre them all to make it out alive. For the next 5 hours they walked with no interactions and mostly walked in silence for a while with mild talk on plans if they were attacked. Shortly after Benny started to feel strange in the head and fell against a tree. " Hey man you ok?" asked Dean " No…something is bothering me in the head." Benny said while gripping his temple. " Well well if it isn't Dean Winchester and a friend." Turning around Dean saw a young woman come from behind the bushes. She was dressed in tight jeans , a red shirt that showed her belly button, and a tight black leather jacket. "You've got to be kidding me." spoke Dean. "Aww not happy to see me Dean. I mean you are the one who sent me here with that dreadful Phoenix Ash" proclaimed Eve. " What the hell do you want, bitch? Asked Dean with great hate in his voice. " Simple I want you dead for ruining my plans. However, first I will torture you." stated Eve. "Lady I was trained by Alistair I seriously doubt you could do anything to me." Dean said smirking. "That may be true but I know where your friend is. What was his name again, oh yeah Castiel." said Eve with a devilish smile. "Where the hell is Cas?!" screamed Dean " Oh he's somewhere here that's for sure. I could tell you where he is. But you'd have to do something for me. You see I'm lonely here and I'd love some company if you know what I mean." snickered Eve. "Oh hell no! I'm not doing any kind of dirty deed with you whatsoever. Give me Castiel or else." declared Dean "Or else what?" asked Eve. Suddenly out of nowhere her head went flying. Standing behind her was Benny who managed to muster up enough strength to decapitate here while she was distracted by Dean. With great speed Benny ran and kicked her head as far as he could. He and Dean then chopped her body up into pieces and tossed them about to separate the pieces in hopes of slowing her down from reconstituting herself.

With great haste they put distance between themselves and Eve. Along the way they met an old enemy of Dean. While resting they heard a sound approaching. Looking in the direction of the rustling a man with dark skin emerged. He was wearing a button downed shirt and blue jeans. Dean looked straight ahead and witnessed Gordon Walker walking towards him and Benny. "My eyes must be deceiving me or else I'm standing right before Dean Winchester." said Gordon with a wide smile. " I figured I'd run into you sooner or later." Said Dean. "Who's your friend?" asked Gordon. "Names Benny he and I are allies made here fighting against everything else. This guy one of your prey Dean? Asked Benny. "No he used to be a hunter and got turned . He's a freaking wackjob. So how's life been here in the land of monsters?" asked Dean. "It's been fun in a way. I still get the thrill of the hunt and I'm never bored. So where's Sam?" asked Gordon. "Alive and well, he wasn't near Dick when I killed him so he didn't get pulled in." said Dean. " Wait….you killed the head Leviathan? Boy does that put you on the shit list." laughed Gordon. " Yeah I guess you can say that. So how does this go we fight to the death or what? Asked Dean. " That's exactly what we do." Declared Gordon.


	4. The Return

The two warriors made a mad dash towards each other and began to brawl with great brutality. Gordon slammed his fist into Dean's face and knocked him back. Dean did a swung his right arm around and stunned Gordon for a moment and threw him over his shoulder. With great speed he jumped down upon Gordon elbow first and aimed for his throat. Gordon threw him off and sent him into a tree. Gordon picked himself up and grabbed a stick and brought it down upon Dean only to have him use his Purgatory blade and pushed Gordon back. "Fancy weapon you've fashioned." said Gordon. "Thanks Benny help me make it. It's fun as hell and makes fights more interesting." said Dean

The two went at it again and this time they both planned on ending it. They engaged in strong martial arts with punches, grappling, kicking, and body slams. Dean did all he could to gain the upper hand. He kept his defense solid and made his blows count. Gordon soon stopped playing around and brought out his fangs. Dean tightened his defenses and made sure to not get bit. Gordon send out a powerful punch but didn't connect. Dean grabbed his arm and used the force against Gordon and threw him towards the ground. Seeing an opening he swung his weapon and decapitated his old foe. "Nicely done" said Benny. "You know you could've jumped in anytime. breathed Dean. " I know but I thought you wanted to do that on you own. Now let's get moving. Think I hear some unwelcome guest coming this way." Benny stated.

For the next two days Benny and Dean made their way through Purgatory. "Do you really think this portal is real?" Dean asked. " Hopefully it is. Sometimes you got to have a little faith. That's what keeps us going we can't give up no matter what we have to endure until the end. If the portal isn't out there I'm sure we'll find another way back home." Stated Benny. Suddenly two black masses hit the ground in front of them. The ooze began to rise and take form in a slick way. "Shit Leviathans! Yelled Dean. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands brotha." Benny sighed. The Leviathans walked forth and engaged the two in battle. Dean and Benny managed to hold their own mildly for a short while before getting their asses handed to them. "Pathetic man killing our leader and sending him back here. He will be pleased to have your head." proclaimed the Leviathan. Grabbing Dean by the throat she raised him up and began to squeeze more and more. The other Leviathan had Benny on the ground with his foot on his throat. "We'll eat their bodies when I'm done taking his head off." Proclaimed the Leviathan. Right as she was about to pop Dean's head off a punch hit her in the face sending her and Dean to the ground. Looking up Dean saw black shoes and the end of a tan trench coat. "You're not killing anyone today." declared Castiel. "And what can you do, we are stronger than you feather head." snickered the Leviathan. "Dean and friend I need you both to do me a favor. Shut your eyes!" yelled Castiel. The two did as he said. Castiel raised his hands and flashed part of his true form and turned the Leviathans eyes into balls of fire. With them hitting the floor blind and in pain Castiel grabbed Dean and Benny and teleported them away to a safe place. "Dean it's good to see you again." Said Castiel relieved.

"Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes" expressed Dean. "I can heal your eyes if you'd like." stated Castiel. "He's speaking figuratively my friend" laughed Benny. "You've become friends with a vampire? Castiel asked in confusion. "It's a long story Cas. Short version is we're going to find the portal that leads out of this place. It's a portal only a human can go through basically God's backdoor if a human ever found their way in this realm of chaos." said Dean. "So what do you get out it?" Castiel asked looking at Benny. "I get to go back to Earth and live my life." Benny said happily. "How will you get through the portal?" asked Castiel. "I'll put his essence into me and carry him out. I should be able to pull you in as well. Touching me should be enough if not I guess you could see if burying yourself deep inside Jimmy and he can walk you out." suggested Dean. "That won't work Dean. I'm alone in here. Jimmy went to Heaven when Lucifer smote me for using a Molotov on Michael. If you can't pull me out I guess this would be fitting punishment for all that I've done" stated Castiel. "HEY don't say that ok. You don't deserve this. You did what you thought was right and had the best intentions." Dean said firmly. "Thank you Dean hopefully it all works well for us." said Castiel with confidence. "Alright then let's go find that portal." said Benny.


	5. Findings and Bonding

Walking into the restaurant Sam looked around for his sister Liz. "Sister" he thought. Sam was still getting used to sound of it. It had been three months since they met and he's got to know her a little better, but not as much as he'd like with all the fighting, solving cases, researching, and looking for Dean getting to know each other was going a little slower. Finally he spotted her towards the left side of the restaurant by the window. Making his way to the booth she motioned the waitress to come by and take his order. "Hello sir what would you like to have this evening?" asked the waitress. "I'll have water and the grilled chicken salad." said Sam. "Alright then I'll have it out with your order ma'am real soon." stated the waitress. "Grilled chicken salad….really. You've got eat a steak once in a while." Liz said tiredly. " I like eating healthy ok. Gosh you and Dean with the burgers and steaks and pizza. I do eat those things but sparingly. I like to stay in shape for hunting." said Sam sternly. "Did you just call me fat?" asked Liz. "No but you'll get there with the whole not eating vegetables thing. I mean you breath pizza, burgers, tacos, ice cream, and Snickers." laughed Sam. " I do not." retorted Liz. "Oh really" replied Sam. "Ok I'll give you the Snickers." sighed Liz. "Damn straight. You alone are keeping them in business." Joked Sam. "Whatever nerd." sniped Liz. "Nerd…you're calling me a nerd! Miss I've studied Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and Baguazhang. Trained in and mastered the way of the Lightsaber in all forms and knows 12 languages and their countries deep histories." Sam said bluntly. "Aww thank you for reminding me how awesome I am." Liz said smiling. "Shut up. I'm just as awesome." proclaimed Sam. "Fine you are. With all that techno knowledge and book smarts you're an awesome little brother. Well big little brother." Laughed Liz. " Oh quit it with the height jokes. I get that from everyone else I know." Sam said with a hint of annoyance. "Fine. Oh look foods here." said Liz with glee. " 1 grilled chicken salad and one 12 oz steak with fries." Announced the waitress handing them their meals and refilling Sam's water and Liz's orange soda.

Receiving their meal they began to eat and chat about their success in recent missions and hunts. As they were finishing up Sam received a phone call. "Hello." answered Sam. "SAM!" yelled the voice. "Kevin?!" Sam said leaping to his feet. "Help me! Crowley has me held somewhere in Montana and I don't know how long I'll be able to communicate." I'll send you a text of my last known confirmed area as Crowley keeps moving me from place to place." said Kevin. "I'll right we're on our way!" Sam said as he and Liz paid for their food and made a b line for Kevin.

Sitting in a dark room Kevin kept working on the things Crowley wanted him to do. He had been at it for over a year and felt his sanity fading in and out. "Kevin!" bellowed Crowley. "Come before your king!" he said with a loud voice. "What the hell do you want you rat bastard:?" asked Kevin. "Now is that any way to speak to me? I can make your life a living hell in the most literal of ways. Now how is the translating of the tablets going? asked Crowley. "It's ok for now just need more time and objects." Said Kevin. " Kevin, Kevin, Kevin my are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes. I believe you're stalling for something and I will find out your intentions. And when I do…well…let's just say mommy will receive a visit from dear Uncle Crowley." Crowley spoke with great sadism.

"Alright we're almost to Montana. So who's Kevin again?" asked Liz. "He's a Prophet of the Lord. Dean and I met him when we were dealing with the Leviathans. He translated the tablet that had the Word of God and gave us the information on how to kill the Leviathan. Crowley grabbed him when Dean and Cas vanished. I should've been looking for him harder, but I've been too focused on Dean and I know he wouldn't want that." Sam said sighing. "Shouldn't a prophet of the Lord have some kind of power to fight demons or something." asked Liz. "Well actually they're supposed to be protected by an Archangel named Raphael, but Castiel killed him when he absorbed 40 million souls of Purgatory and became "god". If he hadn't as soon as either the Leviathan or Crowley tried to grab Kevin the ground would start shaking, the walls would start coming down, the wind would begin to howl like a thousand wolves, and thunder and lightning would go bonkers right before a giant beam from the sky comes down and annihilates whatever or whomever tried to hurt Kevin." Explained Sam. "Well shit. Hey… this looks like the place." Pulling over Liz and Sam got out of the Charger and walked up to the abandoned auto store and see if they could find Kevin. Liz went through the front and Sam the back. Creeping in Liz saw two demons and drew her dagger slowing. " Ugh when is Crowley coming back already. Tired of babysitting this kid" sight the tall made demon. "I hear that I want torture him already and wear his skin." Expressed the mid height female demon. With great quickness Liz took them both out and made her way through the store. Hearing a noise to her left Liz went towards it , inch by inch with great silence. With great speed she thrusted the door opened and grabbed the person standing there and threw them against the wall. "Liz wait!" yelled Sam as he walked into the room. "That's Kevin. Dude are you ok? asked Sam. "Yeah I was until your girlfriend almost killed me." Expressed Kevin. "Eww I'm not his girlfriend I'm his sister." Liz retorted. "Woah my bad. Sam where've you been?!" asked Kevin. "I've been searching for Dean. He and Cas went missing after they killed Dick Roan. I'v3 been looking for them ever since." Said Sam. "Alright you guys can have a reunion later how about we get the hell out of here before the demons come back." Liz said hurrying them through the door. They hurried to the car and before they could make it out the building Crowley appeared before them. "Hello darlings" he said with a devilish smile. He raised his hands and pinned them against the wall.


	6. Reunited at Last

"Hopefully the portal is close by." said Benny. The trio kept trekking through the terrain and kept silent so they could be fully alert of anything coming their way. After several hours they heard a sound coming from the left. "Come out whoever you are!" yelled Dean. Stepping out from the tree was a woman with gorgeous eyes and a nice smile. "Hey Dean it's been forever hasn't it?" asked the woman. "I can't believe it. Madison." Dean stood there shocked seeing the woman he and Sam helped six years ago. "How did you get here? I thought only monsters made their way to monster eternal mortal combat land. You seem like too skilled a guy to get turned." Madison said giving him a hug. "I got dragged in when I killed a Leviathan. Along with my friend Castiel here." Dean said pointing at Cas. "Hello Madison I'm Castiel." he introduced himself plainly. "Nice to meet you. You smell different." she said looking at him interestingly. "It's because I'm an Angel of the Lord. A Seraphim to be precise." he replied. "So what's that look like?" asked Madison. "It means I have six wings and four heads. One of which is a lion. Also why I still have my powers in this place if I were an ordinary angel I'd probably be powerless by now." Castiel explained. "Cool. And you are?" asked Madison. "I'm Benny. Dean and I met here and we're trying to get out." said Benny. "OUT!" Madison said in shock. "There's a way out?!" she asked excitedly. "Yeah a portal that a human can enter as they don't belong here." Explained Benny. "Alright is it ok if I tag along?" she asked politely. "Hell yeah. We're getting out of this savage bitch." expressed Dean.

After a couple of hours of walking the wind began to pick up. As Dean walked closer in that particular direction the wind grew stronger and stronger. A sound began to be produced like a crackling fire. It got louder and louder and soon they saw the portal and surrounding it was a group of ghouls and skinwalkers. "Well shit. Guess we have to fight our way out." sighed Madison. Drawing her claws she readied for battle. The four rushed in and began a brutal onslaught of the monsters in their way. Madison displayed incredible fighting prowess due to all the time spent in Purgatory. Dean and Benny went back to back and Benny started his whistle and the two burst away and took down their nine foes. Madison took her claws and began decapitating the ghouls and ripping out their hearts. Castiel smote the skinwalkers and tossed them aside. "Alright coast is clear let's do this." Dean said with haste. He did the ritual and took Madison and Benny into his arms and walked towards the portal. At that time several Leviathans crashed down around them. " Let's get out of here Cas!" Dean grabbed Castiel and made his way to the portal. Walking towards it the portal got larger as Dean was about to enter he stopped as Castiel held his ground. "Dean go now." Castiel instructed. "Cas not without you!" Dean expressed with great emotion. "The Leviathan are different they might be able to follow through now go!" with his great strength he pushed Dean through the portal.

"Wow this is quite the treat, Sam Winchester and friend. Come to rescue Kevin I see." Crowley snickered. Walking towards the three pinned to the wall he rubbed his hands through Liz's hair. "Such a lovely little sidekick you have now Samantha." Crowley then ran his hand down her cheek and almost got bit when it got to close to her mouth. "Feisty this one is." Laughed Crowley. "I'm not his sidekick you rat bastard" snapped Liz. "Oh seems like I hit a nerve with that one." Crowley analyzed her intently. "What do you want Crowley?" asked Sam "If you must know I'm having Kevin here decipher the Demon Tablet for me so I can gain more power." gloated Crowley. "Now you two wait here while Kevin and I go have a talk." Crowley released Kevin and dragged him into the next room.

Arriving on Earth Dean found himself in the middle of a camp site in Montana and grabbed a bag and made a run for the road. After a while he found a small airport and grabbed a pilot and held him at knife point to take him to San Francisco. "Alright now I'm going to need you to wait here ok. I'll be back." Dean instructed the pilot while he made his way to the cemetery where Madison was buried. There he did the incantation and released her back to her body and resurrected her. "Oh my god. Wow this feels surreal." expressed Madison. "I'm glad all that time in Purgatory helped me gain control over my wolf side. Now I won't have to worry about full moons. So where to now? Asked Madison. "We go to Louisiana and release Benny." Answered Dean. Making their way back to the plane they flew to Louisiana and brought Benny back to life. "Oh lawd!" Stretching Benny felt the sensation of having his body back. "Thanks so much brotha." Hugging Dean he thanked him once more. "Well I'll see you guys later. Thanks for everything." Benny said happily. "Hey keep your nose clean man." Dean said. Waving goodbye they bided Benny farewell for the time being. "Alright Madison let's go find Sammy." Dean said with great determination. Calling the cellphone company he was able to get the GPS location. "Well looks like we're going back to Montana" Dean told Madison as they made their way back to the plane. "Guess what buddy you're going home." Dean said as he told the pilot the news of going back to Montana.

"Damn how the hell are we going to get out of this?" Liz asked Sam. " I don't know hopefully Kevin comes up with something. Or Crowley locks us up somewhere where we can move. I'm getting tired of being stuck to this wall." Sam huffed. "I hear that." Responded Liz. In the other room Crowley was waiting while Kevin tried his best to translate the tablet. They were there for hours while Crowley found out about a way to empower a demon even more. " It took you long enough to get me some useful information." Crowley breathed as he grew tired of waiting . Getting up he grabbed Kevin he went back to Sam and Liz. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Now that I have what I need for the time being it's time to kill you two." Crowley grinned while 10 of his demons made their way in to the building from guarding the outside. "I want them to witness this. The moment I kill Sam Winchester. After all the things you've done it's finally time for you to die and it will be by my hand!" Crowley bellowed with a loud voice. "Oh my god will you shut up already" Liz begged. "Before I kill you I must know, who are you?" Crowley asked Liz. "None of your damn business." spat Liz. "Fine whatever I'll kill you first so Sam can watch. Kevin say your goodbyes." Crowley walked over and attempted to grab Liz's dagger but was repelled by its power. "Ugh! The hell….is this the Hellsing Dagger?" asked Crowley. "Yes it is." Liz answered with a smirk as it burned his hand. "Bullocks never thought I'd see it. Too bad it repels evil, I'd love to add it to my collection. Guess I'll just use an angel blade I acquired." Pulling out the blade he walked over to Liz but stopped when he heard a loud noise incoming. " Sir do you hear that?" asked one of Crowley's minions. Suddenly a semi crashed through the building and hit several demons. In the crazy fray Crowley was distracted and Sam and Liz were released. Liz grabbed her dagger and began to slaughter some demons. Kevin was about to get attacked when suddenly the demon was killed. Looking up Kevin saw Dean standing over him. "Hey kid how's it going? We'll talk later." Taking the angel blade he went on to fight more demons. Sam began knocking heads and was almost taken out when Madison saved him. "Hey there handsome." She said with a smiling face. "Maddie. How's this possible?" Sam asked. "I'll explain later." She replied punching out a demon and returned to the fight. After a while Crowley's demons were all dead and he was the only one left. Seeing Dean with an angel blade, Sam with Ruby's Knife, and Liz with the Hellsing Dagger he decided to make a hasty retreat. "Shit the elder Winchester is back. Guess this is where I take my leave…and the Demon tablet." Snapping his fingers he disappeared. "Dean!" Sam yelped. Leaping towards his brother he gave him a giant hug.


	7. Rescue

"Oh my god where have you been? asked Sam "I was in Purgatory." answered Dean. "Cas and I got pulled in when we ganked Dick Roman. Place is filled with monsters everywhere in a giant forest. Basically battle royal with animals. Hell even ran into Gordon Walker and Eve down there. Place was brutal. Also found an old friend." pointing at Madison he gave Sam a smile and hug. "It's great to see you. How you been?" asked Madison "I've been great. Had some up and downs and been hunting and saving lives." Sam said. "Sounds great. I don't have anywhere to go since I'm supposed to be dead and all. Dean said it'll be okay if I tag along a bit I have my werewolf side in control so I can be useful in tracking." Madison said with a laugh. Sam felt great having Dean back and with the added plus of seeing Madison. He then realized he forgot to introduce Liz to Dean. "Um Dean there's someone you need to meet. This is Eliza, our sister." Sam told Dean as Liz stepped forward. Dean stunned raised his angel blade. " The hell you mean she's our sister? How do you know she's real Sam." Dean spoke with a loud voice. "I understand that you might be hesitate but I'm really your sister." Liz said with tears in her eyes. "Here this will help." Pulling out the orb she took from the witches she smashed it on the ground. Suddenly a blast of magic exploded from the ground and spread across the building. Dean began to stumble and memories started to flood his mind. **"Dean your dad and I have some news for you. You're getting a little sister." said Mary. Smiling toddler Dean hugged his mom. "Yay!" screamed Dean. "Dean when she gets here it'll be your job to protect her as you're going to be her big brother." said John. "Yes sir" said Dean. The memories flashed forward to Dean holding his baby sister when she was 6 months old. "Hi Liz ready to have a fun day?" asked Dean. Liz smiled and laughed at her big brother. John and Mary watched as their two kids played together.** The memories finished and Dean then turned to Liz. "Liz…it's really you." Dean walked over to his sister and gave her a giant hug. " What the hell happened to you? You disappeared." Dean spoke through the tears. "Well you know kidnapped by witches then escaped and raised by a hunter. After that I started searching for who I really was and my family. And I'm glad I found you guys." She said happily through her tears of joy. "I'm sorry to interrupt this family reunion but we should get going." Kevin suggested. "He's right let get out of here." said Sam.

Making their way back to the cabin they were using in the woods the five settled down to sort out their plans. "Ok first thing's first we get Kevin back to his mom. We also need to find out what the hell Crowley is up to." Dean said laying out the plans and order of business. "He wants to use the Demon Tablet to power himself up and rule Hell and earth with an iron fist." Explained Kevin. "Ok we can't have that. Bastard needs to be killed once and for all." Sam said firmly. "There is a way to stop him. When I was reading the Demon Tablet I saw something about closing the Gates of Hell…forever" "Hell yeah that sounds like a great plan" Liz said. "Great let's rest up and then move out to find that dickhead." Declared Dean. They all then rested and bandaged themselves up if they had bruises and Madison and Sam talked a bit. Dean and Liz began to bond and tell each other of their missions and hunts and Kevin went to sleep tired from all the translating for Crowley. After a while Sam asked Dean about Castiel and Dean had to break the news that he didn't make it. "Hey I just talked to my mom and then she told me to make sure the dog gets fed. We don't have a dog." Kevin said frantically. "I think she's been kidnapped." "Kevin calm down." Dean instructed. "We're going to get her back safe and sound. You're going to wait here with Madison and the three of us are going to bust some heads." Declared Dean in a powerful tone. "You think it was Crowley?" asked Liz. "It was definitely Crowley. He'd sink this low." replied Sam. Gathering their gear they headed outside to be on their way. "Let's get going. We have no time to waste Crowley is the king of dickheads and will do something gruesome if we don't hurry. Sam keys!" Dean said holding out his hand for the keys to the Impala. "Oh right. Catch!" Sam said tossing the keys to his brother. "Thanks. Hey Baby I missed you." Dean walked over to his car and began patting it. "Shotgun!" yelled Liz. "Excuse me?" asked Sam. "It's car law whosoever calls shotgun geteth the shotgun seat." Liz explained. "She's right Sam" Dean said nodding his head. Huffing Sam got into the back seat.

Making their way to Neighbor, Michigan they came up with a way they were going to bust in and save Mrs. Tran. " Here's the plan" started Liz "We act like we're selling time share and ask to come inside the house just encase she's still there and being held hostage and we can scope out the seen and kill the demons." Explained Liz. "Sounds like a plan. You'll have to go in first as they hardly know what you look like while Sam and I go around back and sneak in." Dean said. "We'll have to work fast. God knows how many demons are there." Sam said pointing out. Arriving at the Tran resident they went forward with the plan. " Hello there ma'am" Liz said as the door opened "My name is Selina Kyle and I'm a surveyor doing work in the neighborhood can I come in?" asked Liz. "Sure thing" Mrs. Tran stepped aside and let Liz inside the house. "Oh my who's this?" said a lady sitting on the couch. "This is a surveyor working in the neighborhood, Selina." Said Mrs. Tran. While the three were talking, Sam and Dean went around through the backyard and snuck inside using the backdoor. " Is this your neighbor?" asked Liz. "Yes this is Jane from two houses down." Mrs. Tran introduced the two. As Liz shook her hand she noticed sulfur in the corner of a nearby doorway. The demon saw her glance at it and then punched Liz across the room. "Well guess the cat is out of the bag. Boys!" screamed Jane. 5 Demons then appeared and began to attack Liz and Mrs. Tran. Fighting them off Liz protected Mrs. Tran and then Sam and Dean burst into the room and killed the 5 demons. Jane was about to leave when Sam recited the exorcism in reverse and bashed her into the wall and stabbed her. "Oh my god thank you! " Mrs. Tran said emotionally. " Do you know where Kevin is?" she asked "Yes he's at a cabin in Montana being guarded by a friend of ours." Sam explained. Suddenly the phone ranged and Mrs. Tran answered the phone. The voice instructed her to put it on speaker and she did. "Hello boys this is your favorite King of Hell speaking coming to you with an announcement. I was stumbling around in Montana and found this nice little cabin and found myself a prophet accompanied by a werewolf. Don't worry they're alive for the time being. What I want is for you to deliver to me the Hellsing Dagger. I thought about it for a while and thought it was an excellent item to have in my collection. I'll just keep it in a box till I find a way to get past it's protection aura. Deliver it to Salina, Kansas in the old factory and I'll let Kevin and your friend go." Crowley said. "However if you try any funny business I will kill them both." "If you lay a hand or even a finger on either one of them Crowley I swear to God I will show you everything Alistair ever taught me." Dean said with great fury in his voice. "I love it when you get all angry." Crowley said laughing. "I'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone they all rushed to the Impala and made a b line for Kevin and Madison.

Halfway there while they were on the road Dean suddenly saw someone walking on the side of the road and suddenly slammed the brakes. "Dean what the hell?!" yelled Liz. Jumping out the car Dean went towards the man he saw. "Cas?!" asked Dean "Dean it's good to see you" Castiel said weakly. Staggering Castiel nearly fell as Dean helped him into the back of the Impala. "The hell? Castiel? Asked Sam. "He's tired look after Sam while we make up for lost 4 minutes." Dean ordered. Starting on the road again Sam did research on the area that Crowley was in and found out there were many missing persons in that particular place. "Seems like a lot of people are missing, Crowley probably took them all." Sam said. Listing some of the names off Castiel woke up and said those were the names of future and possible prophets. "What do you mean names of prophets?" asked Mrs. Tran. "I have all the names of prophets past, present, and future seared into my brain. He must want Kevin to do something and if he doesn't he'll kill him and get the next prophet." Castiel informed them. "Well that's not happening" Liz said. "Punch it Dean!" The Impala then jumped into faster continued on their way after a couple of hours they made it to the factory. Waking up Castiel got out of the Impala. "Cas how the hell did you get out of Purgatory?" asked Dean. "I don't remember at the moment but we'll deal with that later. We must go rescue Kevin and Madison." Castiel stated. "He's right! Now go get my son!" yelled Mrs. Tran. "Ok Cas you and I will go to the right to get Kevin and Madison while Liz and Sam are going to the left and rescue the people Crowley kidnapped." Dean instructed them.

Getting into the build Sam and Liz found where Crowley was keeping the future prophets of the Lord and released them. "Alright let's find Crowley and give him want he wants." Sam said. "Fuck that. If he wants the Hellsing Dagger I shove it right up his ass." declared Liz in a strong voice. Dean and Castiel were walking down a hallway in search for Kevin and Madison. While doing so the two began to talk about Purgatory. " So cas how did you get away from all those Leviathans.?" asked Dean. " I blasted them with my holy light. Killed the weak ones and injured the midlevel ones. Luckily for me I'm a Seraph otherwise I'd be dead. How I got out is a mystery to me. I don't really remember." Castiel stated. At that moment they got jumped by a demon. Dean got thrown ten feet away and Castiel placed his hand on the demon's forehead and smote it with some amount of effort. "Hey man are you ok?" asked Dean. "Not fully. I'm still a little weak." Castiel said as he leaned against the wall. "Don't worry I'll be fine. We must keep going." Castiel said as he pushed through his weakness.

"Kevin come now there must be more to the table?" asked Crowley. "That's basically it. There's some stuff here about Metatron. Saying he's doing this as he takes his leave. Wait….there's something about this being the last of the plethora of tablets he's wrote." said Kevin. "Plethora eh." said Crowley. "It means a large accumulation of something" said Kevin. "I know what it means. So there's more than tablets on Leviathan and Demon. Interesting. Maybe there's one to do with monsters. What do you think my dear? He asked looking at a gaged and tied up Madison. The door to the room then opened up with Sam and Liz standing there. " Agh there's my new dagger. Thank you for bringing it to me." said Crowley with glee. " Place the dagger in the case and I'll hand you the prophet and werewolf." Instructed Crowley. As he stood up to walk near it, Castiel and Dean suddenly appeared in the room "Castiel it's good to see you. Look a little pale there. " Crowley pointed out. "Release Kevin and Madison at once." Castiel said staggering. "Oh please what are you going to do? asked Crowley. Castiel drew his angel blade and stood firm against Crowley. "Cas I got this." said Dean. "Dean stand down." Castiel hissed. "Oh like you can do anything in that condition." teased Crowley. Suddenly the doors all slammed shut. The ground began to quake. Mrs. Tran outside observed the sky turning black and thunder and lightning going crazy. Inside the room Dean, Liz, Sam, Kevin, Madison, and Crowley witnessed Castiel starting to glow. "You can put it up but you can't keep it up." Crowley said. Castiel began to glow brighter and brighter and the wall behind him showed the shadow of all six of his wings and the roar of a lion could be heard coming from him echoing throughout the entire factory. Raising his hand Castiel prepared to fire and at that instant Crowley launched for the Demon Tablet and Castiel smashed his hand on the tablet breaking it in half and blasting a 30ft hole in the ground. In all the craziness Crowley had escaped only with the half of the Demon Tablet. "Cas you ok? Dean asked helping him to his feet. "I'm fine" he stated.

After freeing Kevin and Madison they all went outside and Kevin was reunited with his mom. Sam, Dean, and Liz then went to Castiel to found out how he got out of Purgatory. While trying to explain Castiel found himself in Heaven. "Hello Castiel. I'm Naomi." She said. "Where a I? Castiel asked. "You're in Heaven of course. I need you to be a part of my little team as it was I who helped you get out of Purgatory." said Naomi. "Thank you but what do you want?" asked Castiel. "I want what's best for Heaven and you're going to help me do it." declared Naomi. "For now just go about your life as normal and don't tell the Winchesters anything. I don't want them shitting on my plans." Naomi said. "Goodbye for now" Waving her hand she sent his mind back to Earth. Walking into her office her assistant Bartholomew sat in a chair. "So why Castiel?" he asked. "Simple out of all the active angels he's the strongest after me. I can't have such a powerhouse getting a gathering and going up against me. And I want him under my thumb encase he decides to get stupid and try and bust out someone like Gadreel as he is stronger than us both or worse breakout Michael and Lucifer." She stated. "Very true" agreed Bartholomew. Back on Earth Castiel said he'd travel around and help people along the way. "Hey um we never actually got to formally meet. I'm Liz Sam and Dean's sister." Liz said. "Sister? Yes I remember now something about a sister." Castiel said. "Yeah my life is kinda hectic. Hopefully we get to work together more and bond." Liz said cheerfully. "That sounds good." Castiel said. "Well I'll see you all later." As he bid his goodbye Castiel vanished.


	8. Roaring forest

Sitting in the hotel doing research Sam grew tired looking at all the articles for the murders and kidnappings that had been happening in the city of Westbrook, Maine. For the past couple of weeks women have gone missing and both men and women have been killed in brutal ways. Some were ripped apart others were decapitated, and some even roasted to burnt husk. There were some victims who have their hearts ripped out of their chest and crushed. Sam was growing frustrated in trying to find out what was causing all the chaos. While he took a break and started watching T.V Dean and Liz walked into the hotel room with pizzas, wings, beer, and soda. "Hey Sammy how's the research going?" Dean asked. "Shitty. I'm tired as hell and getting nowhere. Some people have been burned others ripped apart. Maybe it's some kind of ghost." Sam guessed. "Doesn't sound like ghost alone maybe some other monster is attacking as well." Liz suggested. "Maybe monsters are starting to ban together and make things harder for us." Dean stated. "Ugh. I hope not. What kind of wings do you guys get?" asked Sam " Honey BBQ, Garlic Parmesan, Hot, and Medium." Liz said. "Cool. Throw me a soda." Sam said holding up his hand. "No they're mine." Liz said hoarding them. "Seriously….you're not going to share?" Sam asked. "I don't share orange soda." Liz spoke with a strong firmness. "If you wanted soda you should have asked. You only drink beer so yeah." Liz pointed out. "Ok fine you have a good point." Sam got up and picked out a beer. "Hey what if we're facing a dragon?" asked Dean. "Could be I mean would explain the people being burnt and I guess they could rip a person a part if they wanted to." Liz said. "Damn I completely forgot about dragons. I mean they're rare as hell." Sam sighed. "Okay then we eat and then go hunt down some dragons." Dean declared.

After a couple of minutes they went out in the Impala and searched for places that dragons might be attracted to. After about two hours they eventually found an abandoned building that was near a large hill and very gloomy in aura. The three siblings got out of the car and entered the building with weapons drawn. Going through the building they separated to cover more ground. While searching Liz found a room filled with the mission women who were all tied up and gagged. Rushing towards them she released the young ladies and helped them out of the building. Counting the girls Liz realized a lot were missing. Sam was on the second floor and found tons of gold stashed away in all the rooms. " The flying hell? There wasn't anything about missing jewelry in any articles. Must be stuff they bring from area to area." He thought. While he was walking around he heard a noise and went towards it with his gun drawn. Being silent as he could be he went into the room that the noise originated from and was suddenly thrown against the wall. Looking up he saw a man with claws and the other hand a bright red. He shot his gun and managed to stun the dragon and bring him to his knees. Sam went for the kill shot but the dragon unleashed a wave of fire to shield himself causing Sam to take cover.

Dean burst into the room and began to fight the dragon only to lose. Sneaking up behind him Liz managed to stab the dragon with her dagger and killed him. "You guys ok?" asked Liz. "Yeah sure." Said Sam. "We're going to need to find the other girls. I found some of them but a lot were missing." Liz said. "Well that's just great. Where the hell do you think they might be?" Dean asked. "Maybe around this building somewhere. Probably in the woods in the back." Sam answered. "It's a possibility let's get to it and start searching." Liz said walking out the doorway.

Going into woods they crept around searching for any signs of where the other girls ay have been taken. After a couple of hours they found a moderate size shack that had the lights on. " Looks like someone might be home" Dean said. "Alright lets go in and scope things out." said Sam. Sneaking inside they found the rest of the girls in a cage surrounded by 3 dragons. "Oh shit you've got to be kidding me." Dean sighed. " We only have the dagger that can kill them since we'd need a sword forged in dragon's blood and that thing is monster killer incarnate." Sam whispered. " Man I should've brought the Colt." Dean exhaled. Going through the house and finding ways that they could corner the dragons, they made sure to have their weapons ready to strike. "Do you really think I can't sense you hiding in the dark boy." Said the bearded dragon. Turning around the tall man grabbed Dean by the shirt and threw him through the wall. " Look what we found Malder." Said the other dragon. He other dragons dragged in Liz and Sam and tossed them by Dean. " Hmm sexy lady." Said Malder. "Hey watch dickhead that's my sister" Dean said with great fury. "Looks like we pissed him off" laughed Calder. The tall long haired muscular dragon was intrigued by the hunter's anger. " Fellas fellas let's get this party started already." Talvex spoke with a deep vibrating voice. Walking towards the Winchesters he gripped Sam by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "This one we'll eat first." He proclaimed. "What you wanna do with all this cool stuff? The chick had some weird dagger I couldn't touch so I wrapped in blankets." Calder said showing the others the Hellsing Dagger. While they were all staring at the dagger Sam pulled out his backup gun and shot all three in quick succession taking them by surprise. Dropping the Hellsing Dagger as they fall back Dean flipped over and grabbed it and killed the first dragon. The second attacked him and the two began to have close quarters combat. The dagger flipped in the air and is caught by Liz who decapitates him. The last dragon flees the seen frightened at losing his friends.

"Well he's gone." Sam said. Standing up he walked over to Dean and Liz. "Damn if he only we could go after that rat." Liz said angrily. "Think you mean bat." Laughed Dean. "You know cause the wings ha." "Dude that was lame." Liz said embarrassed. "You're lame." Dean shot back. "Am not." Liz snapped. "D2." Dean said. "You guys done?" asked Sam "Let's get out of here and make sure those girls got back home." Liz said. Leaving the shack the trio made it back to the car and drove through the city making sure everyone was home safe. Going back to the hotel they packed up their things and began to move out. Walking to Sam and Dean's room Liz went to see if they were about finish loading up. "You guys are slow as hell" she said. "Oh pipe down we're almost done." Dean said grabbing his bags and heading to the Impala. "Here take a bag if you want us to hurry so fast." Sam said handing her a bag to carry. "Gee thanks." Liz said with great sarcasm. They loaded up and started making their way out of town. "Damn hope this is the last we see of dragons." Dean said. "Amen to that." Sam expressed. Suddenly Dean's phone rang. "Hello….I'm on my way."


	9. Fang Fest

"Dean where are you going?" asked Sam. "I'm going to Prentis to help a friend. I'll drop you guys off at the hotel and you two can go see if Kevin has any leads." Dean told him. "What friend?" asked Sam. "Just a friend okay someone I owe a debt to. Let's leave it at that." Dean growled. "Wow you don't have to rude about." Liz said punching Dean in the arm. "Don't you start too." Dean snipped. After a while they got back to the hotel and Dean dropped them off and pealed rocks towards Prentis, Maine. After a couple hours of driving he made it there and found Benny at a bar. "Hey there brotha how's it been going? Benny asked giving Dean a handshake and hug. "Been alright just doing work as usual. Got done with a case involving dragons not to long ago. Also turns out I have a little sister." Dean said. "Really now! Bet that was a surprise." Benny stated. "Sure was turns out she got kidnapped as a baby by witches and they erased the minds of everyone who knew of her existence. But that's all fixed now. What's going on with you? Dean asked. "Well my old vampire gang is back in town. They're up to no good and starting to wreak havoc and I don't want to get dragged back into that life. Plus the one who killed me will be arriving as well. He's going to rain down hell on this place and take it over once more." Benny stated. "So you want me to help you take them out?" asked Dean. "Yes if it's not too much trouble." Benny stated. "Alright then. Let's find your old friends and put a wrench in their plans. " Dean said chugging his beer and getting up for another round. After an hour Dean and Benny came out and the two went out to find Benny's old gang.

Sitting in the cabin Liz and Sam where doing research on any case they could find while keeping in contact with Kevin encase he comes up with anything from The Demon Tablet. " So what do you think Dean is up to?" asked Sam. "Probably some hunt with an old friend maybe." Liz replied. "Dean and I really don't have friends. At least not anymore we don't. With Bobby, Rufus, Ellen and Jo gone it's just Castiel, Jodie, and Kevin who are our friends." Sam said. " I see. So how long are we going to wait till we go down to New Orleans and back him up?" Liz asked while she started to clean her gun. " We leave in three hours." Declared Sam. "Alright then." Liz replied with a smile.

Arriving at the pier Dean and Benny looked towards the island and saw a boat arriving upon it. "Looks like the army is rowing in." Dean stated. "Yep. It's going to end bloody for all of them." Benny growled. " So what are these guys like? Dean asked. "Ruthless, cunning, violent, and power hungry. They love to conquer anything in their path. This town will be paint red once they're done having their fun. The one who turned me is called Father. We all worshiped him like a god and he raised us as his own. His power is great and terrible and his mind is dangerous." Benny stated. "Wow sounds like a wonderful group" Dean said with much sarcasm. " The hell is that?" Benny asked as he looked in great confusion at the enormous ship heading in towards the island. The sound coming from it sounded as if hundreds of people were on board. Sounds of laughter and joy as well as savageness came from the ship. "That doesn't sound good at all." Dean said looking at the passengers leaving the ship and leaping upon the island. "We better get moving they might be setting up a slaughter for all we know" Benny said making his way towards the small boat he had acquired. Getting supplies and arming up the boat the two waited for the sun to go down so they could use the cover of night to get onto the island and hunt down Benny's old crew. "So what were you guys do back in the day?" Dean asked. "We looted from ships and stole whatever we wanted. Drank all kinds of alcohol and had all kinds of fun if you know what I mean." Beny said with a small laugh. "So you guys were vampire pirates basically. Or vampirates which is kinda awesome." Dean said. " Well we didn't call ourselves that." Benny sighed as he looked at Dean blankly. Arriving on the island they tied the boat up and went into the giant house. Sneaking around they found themselves at a large room where all the passengers were gathered up and having conversations. Listening in Dean and Benny discovered that they were all vampires. " Well shit. We're going to need more weapons." Dean said clenching his teeth.

"You drive like a maniac slow down!" Sam yelled hanging on for dear life as Liz turned a sharp corner. " Stop whining you giant baby." Liz said smiling and flicking his forehead as she straightened the car at the same time. "We'll be there in about 2 hours, did you managed to ping Dean's phone for an exact location? She asked. " Yeah I'll narrow it down once we get a lot closer." Sam stated. After a while they managed to find the Impala parked near the pier. "He must be on that island. Find a boat and let's get to Dean asap." Sam said looking around the pier. After a few short minutes they found a boat and made their way to help Dean. "Damn…this place is gloomy as all hell. Hey…I hear voices coming from this direction." Liz said pointing towards her right. Walking down the hall they came upon the room where all the vampires were gathered. The two crouched down outside and looked in and were suddenly startled by a sound behind them. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" Dean asked in loud whisper. "We're here to help. What the hell are these people doing?" asked Sam " They're vampires. I had this under control." Dean said through his teeth. "Hey Dean who the hell are these people?" asked Benny " My brother and sister who thought I needed help." Dean spoke with great irritation. " Well if you're about to fight all these vampires you sure as hell will need help." Liz shot back. "Hey someone is going to the front" Sam whispered the four looked inside the room and saw a brown haired man walked up to the front of the room.

"Welcome my children. I your father have called you all here tonight to let you know what's in store for our journey. We vampires have been slaughtered and hunted like wild animals for far too long. We were all but extinct and had to grow our numbers in the shadows for a long time. The time has finally come for us to hunt the humans. We will first spread throughout this country killing and turning to grow in power. Soon afterwards we will cross the oceans and bring this world to a new order. A Vampiric Order!" said the Old Man. "I your father will lead you into this new world and we shall reign victorious! This planet will be ours!" His voiced echoed across the entire building. All of the vampires began to cheer with thunderous applause and shouts. They leaped for joy and began hugging and high fiving each other. They extended their fangs and roars with power. "Well shit. We're going to need back up for all this madness." Dean sighed. "Now before we get started officially we should probably tend to our guest outside the room." The Old Man said as he turned towards the direction of the four. "Shit" Benny breathed. Suddenly vampires broke through the walls and had them surrounded. "Well if it isn't our old friend Benny. I thought we killed you." The Old Man said in confusion. Sam and Liz looked at each other realizing that Benny is a vampire. "How have you returned from the bowels of Hell?" asked a vampire nearby. "I wasn't in Hell, when we monsters die we go to Purgatory. It's battle 24/7 for all eternity." Benny explained. "I see. Oh well kill them." Snapping his fingers the Old Man gave the order and the four were rushed. They each drew their weapons and began to fight for their lives. Outnumbered 100 to 1 they mustered all their strength and didn't give an inch to the vampires. Benny and Dean went into the formation they used in Purgatory and began to lay waste to all the vampires in their general vicinity. Sam used his gun to help give him an edge and would shoot for shock purposes and decapitate several vampires in the confusion. Liz wielding the Hellsing Dagger began destroying vampires left and right. Using her small stature and martial art prowess to her advantage she managed to slip through vampires and kill them with great speed.

The four then began to tire as the vampires began to get the upper hand. Sam was almost gutted when suddenly all the vampires fell to the floor in pain. The Winchester's stood in awe as they witnessed all the vampires on the floor squirming. Dean went to Benny and to figure out what was wrong. Liz then noticed a tall African-American man walking into the room and towards the Dean, Liz, and Sam. " Who the hell are you?" asked Liz. Sam and Dean turned in the direction she was speaking and looked in horror as the Alpha Vampire walked towards them. "Sam, Dean it's good to see you both again. I see you two have….hmm a sister." He said looking at her intrigued. "How did you figure that out?" asked Dean rising to his feet. "I'm the Alpha Vampire Dean….I can smell blood better than any creature on the planet." He stated. Raising his hand all the vampires stopped seething in pain and began to feel normal. Walking towards the Old Man the Alpha Vampire grabbed him by the shirt and brought him to his feet. " Now what in the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked The Old Man. "There is a natural order to things. You can't go screwing with it and bringing chaos. You think Demons and Angels will let your plan go through. They'll exterminate us all and we'll be forever roaming in Purgatory while they get Earth to fight over. We must dwell in the shadows moderately and have one or two places where we can rule otherwise it is the end of us all." Stated the Alpha Vampire. "Who the hell are you?" asked the Old Man. "I'm the true Father of Vampires you little bitch." With great speed the Alpha Vampire extended his claws and swiped at the throat of the Old Man and decapitated him with no effort. "Now rise to your feet!" The Alpha bellowed with a loud booming voice. The vampires rose and all looked at him in fear. " I am the Alpha Vampire your true father. Now go back to where you came from. Go to your homes and live your lives like you always have. Do not disrupt the natural order. Everything you see I see. So I will know if you're misbehaving. Farewell for now." He said in a soothing voice. As he turned to leave one of the Old Man's loyalist leaped to attack the Alpha Vampire. Raising his hand he stopped the attacker in midair and had him floating. "Now now that wasn't wise." Said the Alpha. Closing his hand the vampire suddenly was ripped into pieces. "Anyone else feeling brave? The Alpha aksed?"No? Good." He then walked towards the exit and vanished in the shadows.

"Holy shit that guys scary as hell." Liz said. "I wonder why he never did that to any Leviathan?" Sam asked. "Probably thought it wouldn't work being that they're old as hell and immune to angel mojo." Dean stated. The four then quickly and quietly left the island. "So you wanna tell us why you're hanging out with a vampire?" Sam asked when they reached shore. "Sam!" Dean yelled. "It's okay Dean." Benny said politely. "No it's not. He's my friend Sam. We met in Purgatory. He's the reason Madison and I are topside. If it wasn't for him I'd still be knee deep fighting every monster we put in Purgatory along with Eve and Leviathan. So what you should be doing is thanking him." Dean said sternly and glaring at Sam with great fury. "Guys calm down. Thanks for helping our brother out of Purgatory." Liz said kindly. 'You're quite welcome ma'am." Benny said tipping his hat. "I see you all later. Thanks for the assist Dean. Oh and Sam if you're going to criticize your brother for working with a vampire least do it when you're not sleeping with a werewolf." Benny shot coldly pointing at his nose as for the reason he knew of Sam's business with Madison. "Farewell Winchesters." Benny waved goodbye "Guess I deserved that." Sam sighed. "Yeah you did. Now let's get out of here.


	10. Fairy Wars

Sitting in a dinner the three Winchesters wait for their waitress to come by and take their order. "So anything new with Kevin and the Word of God?" Dean asked. "No he's still trying to figure out exactly how you start closing the gates of Hell forever." Sam answered. "How many things you'd think we'd need to get done before succeeding. I mean closing the Gates of Hell should require a great amount of task and power." Liz injected as she was looking over the menu. "Has to be it's freaking Hell we're talking about. Demons, damned souls and Hellhounds all in one giant dimension." Sam stated. "Don't forget The Cage." Dean said eerily. "Oh yeah that place. Ugh." Sam said thinking back on his time spent in The Cage. "Hello there are we ready to order?" asked the nice waitress. "Yes I will have the egg and spinach plate with grape tomatoes and a glass of water." Said Sam. "I'll have the bacon and egg burger plate with the egg fried whole, bacon crisp, and lettuce, pickles, and onions no tomatoes. with lemonade." Dean said with a smile. "And I'll have the mega breakfast plate. Eggs scrambled, no sausage links sub one each for extra bacon and sausage patty, and want the four pancakes half buttermilk other chocolate chip and orange soda." Liz said sweetly. "Alright then I'll have that right out." Taking the menus the waitress wen to the kitchen to deliver their orders. " How can you guys eat so unhealthy?" Sam asked " Because we're not dorks like you." Liz shot. "Up high!" Dean said raising his hand for a high five. "Wow you two are annoying." Sam sighed. After a while they got their food and ate and then headed out to a case they heard through Garth in Michigan.

Entering the apartment of Ed Nelson they introduced themselves as Agents of the FBI Taggart, Rosewood, and Summers. "Hello Sherriff I'm Agent Taggart and these are my partners Rosewood and Summers. Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Dean "Well neighbor down stairs heard screaming and the sound of horses stampeding. However we found no hoof marks were found." Said the sheriff. Looking around Dean and Liz looked for clues. While listening to the sheriff talk more about what happened Sam saw the tattoo of a tree on the victim's arm and found it interesting. "So sheriff is there anything weird going around in the neighborhood or strange events? Asked Sam . Nope but we do have a suspect. He got a text from a guy named Lance. It said " You will pay for this" so I'm guess this is his way of revenge." Said the sheriff. "We've got him down at the station if you want to talk to him." "We'll do that. Thanks Sheriff." Said Liz.

Entering the interrogation room Sam and Liz sat down while Dean stood by the window. " So tell us what you did to Ed." Sam instructed. "Ed's dead….ugh!" Lance said then started crying all over the place. Looking at each other in shock they tried to comfort him. "Please stop crying." Dean pleaded. "I would never kill him. And any evidence you have was between our characters. We're larpers for Moondoor. Oh Ed why! Gods of on high I beseech thee to look over him while he crosses over to the land paradise." Lance shouted between his tears. Leaving the Winchesters went to the squad room computer to look of Moondoor and see if they could find anything about it that could help them solve the case. Watching a video they found out that Charlie was part of the game. While they were researching Lance was started to feel funny. " The hell is this?" he asked looking down at his arm and seeing the tattoo appear. Suddenly he began to cough up blood. "What the hell?! UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screaming he projected pools of blood from his mouth and began to dry up and partially melt. Hearing the noise officers, the sheriff, and the Winchesters burst into the room but were too late. "Damn looks like we're going to Moondoor." Dean stated.

Arriving at the location they came upon a field where they found people larping. Finding Boltar the Furious standing around relaxing they decided to ask him questions. "Hello there I'm Agent Rosewood and these are my partners Taggart and Summers. Do you guys know what happened to a Ed Nelson. " Wow….really. Those badges are so fake." Boltar said unimpressed. "What? Um no they're not. Now answer the question." Sam said sternly. "Yeah those are fake. The FBI updated their badges three years ago… wait a minute. Taggart, Rosewood, Summers? Those are characters from Beverly Hills Cop. If you're going to L.A.R.P at least get with the theme and be fantasy characters" said Boltar. "If you want to know about those boys you must speak to the Queen. Also stop with the technology stuff this is medieval territory you heathens." Said Boltar. Walking around they eventually found a two warriors fighting in a duel. The victor brought the other down to their knees and removed the helmet to reveal Charlie. "My royal subjects thou must gain more skill and strength if we are to vanquish our enemies we must be swift and powerful. Our blades must be sturdy and our will unshakeable. We must not fail!" Charlie said with a high voice. Looking around the crowd she spotted Sam and Dean. Seeing them her heart began to race. " Now if thou will excuse me the Queen needs some royal rest. Back to your duties." She said moving quickly to her tent.

Entering the tent the Winchesters stumbled upon Charlie packing in great haste. "Get out of my way! If you two are here then that means monsters are near." Charlie said frantically. "Listen Charlie right, we need your help with a case okay." Liz started. "NO! I'm out and you can't make me stay. No matter sexy that suit makes you look. My god you're stunning." Charlie said looking at Liz from head to toe. "Charlie stop making googly eyes at my little sister." Dean said with stern eyes. "Sister…you guys have a sister? Where the hell were you with the Leviathan fiasco?" Charlie asked. "I hadn't yet met them then but I was fighting the good fight. Now you seem like a reasonable person. Can you please help us on our case? Ed and Lance are guys who were a part of your group" "Yeah I know they've gone missing probably taken by our foes" Charlie interrupted. "No Charlie…they're dead. They were brutally slaughtered and we need your help to find their killer or killers." Liz said walking closer to Charlie and speaking in a very strong tone. "Okay I'll help." Charlie said.

"Ok I'll help you guys. I'm the queen here so I'll be able to ask questions without arousing suspicion. Also if you're going to go with me you'll have to change." Charlie stated pointing at Dean. "Cool Sam and I will check the web and perimeter." Liz said leaving with Sam. As they left Charlie watched them walk out. "Charlie… she's off limits." Dean said bluntly. "A girl can dream. Jeez" Charlie said jokingly. Walking around Moondoor Dean and Charlie started to asked questions about the two victims. Various people hardly knew anything about while others knew minor information. "We've talked to everyone but the Shadow Orcs." Charlie stated. "However they're hard to get a hold of." "What about that one that's imprisoned?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah him. Let's go" Charlie said sternly. While Dean and Charlie were questioning the shadow orc Liz was checking the perimeter to see if anything was amiss. Walking around and heading toward s the woods she heard footsteps walking behind her. Acting like she didn't hear the she kept walking as if everything was normal and soon turned right by a tree. Taking out her dagger she prepared to strike but no one was there. Suddenly a hand was upon her and she vanished.

Sam was sitting at a computer in a tent designated for it and was looking up some of the other players he had heard Charlie say were in weird accidents. He was able to find out that most were part of the Queen's guard or close to her. "Damn Charlie might be a target." He thought. Walking out he tried to find Dean and Charlie but had no luck. "Still wearing those clothes I see." Boltar said snobbishly. "Have you seen the Queen and my partner?" Sam asked. "They goeth into the forest." Said Boltar.

"Alright these guys are supposed to be up ahead right?" Dean asked. "Yeah that's what the prisoner said." Charlie answered. Walking a few more paces they saw what looked like a trail to the camp of the Shadow Orcs. "Ok look take my phone and go find Sam and Liz. I'm going to check this out myself." Dean ordered. "But you might need help or could be outnumbered." Charlie debated. "Charlie I survived a year and a couple of months inside Purgatory I can handle whatever is out here." Dean said with great confidence. Taking his phone Charlie went back towards Moondoor. Along the way she encountered a hooded person. Throwing one of the cloths for magic she "vanquished" the Shadow Orc. "UGH! My power is destroyed!" yelled the orc. Keeping on her way Charlie then encountered another figure. But this one was different and more sinister and before she could react she was taken.

Walking back into Moondoor and making no headway with the Shadow Orcs Dean looked for Sam. "Hey Dean! Sam yelled running towards his brother. Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked. " I was in the forest but didn't get anywhere." Dean sighed. "Ok where's Charlie?" Sam asked. " I sent her back here." Dean said with urgency. "She has my phone try it." "Damn no answer. " Sam said worriedly. "OK try Liz." Dean spoke with great authority. "I've been trying her all evening no answer. Can't find her. You don't think they've both been taken do you? asked Sam with a worried look. "If they are we'll get them back." Dean said. "How about thou doeth a prisoner exchange?" Boltar suggested. "That might work. Let's get him and go." Dean said running towards the prisoner. "Listen here you're going to lead us to your gang and I won't have to shoot you got it!" Dean yelled. "Yes I do." Monty said horrified.

"They should be around here somewhere. I'll give them a call." Monty said. Giving out his secret cry his fellow Shadow Orcs came from the trees. "How dare you enter our region?!" The Shadow Orc King bellowed. "We seek an exchange of prisoners and hope thou receieveth thee." Bolar spoke formally. "Ok I'm done with this." Dean spoke as he pulled out his gun and shot the ground. "Now listen up tell me where the Queen and Liz are and I won't put extra holes in you?! Dean asked with a great fury. "Ok dude chill! There's a tent that way and it's creepy as hell. You can check it out. I'm a lawyer and if you don't shoot us and let us go I won't press charges." Said the Shadow Orc King. "Fine get out of here." Dean said waving his gun motioning them to leave. "Is she really in danger? Monty asked taking out his fake teeth. "Yes she is." Sam said. "Be careful near that tent. I saw some weird looking guy walking around there once." Monty explained.

Inside the tent Charlie woke up and saw Liz pinned up against the wall. " Are you ok?" Liz asked. "Yeah I'm fine. The hell is going on around here?" Charlie said looking around the tent and seeing if there was something she could use to free Liz. Suddenly in the corner was the figure that kidnapped her. It began to walk slowly towards Charlie. "Leave her alone." Liz shouted. The figure ignored her and kept walking. Stopping in front of Charlie it removed the mask to reveal a gorgeous woman. "Fear not I will not harm you. I was tasked to bring you here by my master." Said the woman. "I am Gilda. I'm a fairy and I was summoned here to do the bidding of my new master. I kidnapped her because she was getting close to finding him out. Had she searched more her allies could've been alerted to this place." Gilda explained. " Well maybe I can convince your master of changing his mind." Charlie conveyed. "Maybe you can fair queen." Gilda said gazing into Charlie's eyes. Suddenly Charlie pulled her in and they locked lips. Liz stared in bewilderment for a few minutes before clearing her throat. "Oh um sorry got caught up in the moment. Now let's figure a way out." Charlie said standing up. Right as she did Sam and Dean entered the tent.

"You two alright?!" Dean asked as he went to Liz who was still pinned to the wall. "Yeah she's a fairy and someone summoned her to do their bidding." Liz said. "It's no use her magic is keeping me here. Try and kill the master." "Well we have to find him first." Dean snorted. "There he is my master!" Gilda screamed pointing at Boltar. "Yes I summoned her here to do my will. I'm always tired of being overlooked so I sought out a real book of magic and used it's incredible power to bring forth a fairy. Dispatch these fools I command thee!" Boltar yelled in a loud voice. Gilda raised her hand and sent Sam and Dean flying. "Why are you doing this?" Charlie asked. "I'm doing it for power a warlock named Orgath asked me to get him a bride and in return I would get an eternal reward. But it had to be done at the right time so I couldn't just take you. These morons meddled around and fucked everything up. Of course now I will kill them. Gilda you mind." Boltar spoke as he tilted the fake sword in her direction. With a simple gesture she made it real and he went about attacking Dean. The two clashed as Dean was purely on the defensive. Sam getting up tried to intervene. "Stop him!" Boltar hissed. Gilda waving her hand caused the suit of armor to awaken and grasped him tightly. Soon the fight between Boltar and Dean ended with Dean victorious. As he was about to reach for him a small gust of power flowed through the room and there stood a pale skinned man with black armor and pointy ears.

"I am Orgath the Conqueror. I thought I told you not to fail me boy. Where is the one to be my bride? " he asked. "She's there!" Boltar said shaking as he pointed at Charlie. "I'm not being anyone's bride. Plus I don't like guys." She explained. "It matters not I will still get use from you. first I will kill these pest. Raising his hand he started to cause Dean extreme pain and displeasure. "Yes! Finish hi my lord!" Boltar squeed aloud. "How about you fight me like a man." Dean said hoarsely. "I'm above a man and for such insolence the girl dies." Raising his hand he fired a crimson wave of magic and killed Liz. Her body fell from the wall onto the floor. "You bastard! Dean leaped onto Orgath but was tossed aside. "Destroy the master's bood and I might be able to fight." Gilda instructed Charlie. With great haste Charlie grabbed a knife and destroyed the book freeing Gilda and thus Sam. Sam grabbed a mace and smashed it over Orgath's head only for it to fail and get bashed in the mouth, flying across the tent. Firing a blast of power at Orgath Gilda incurred his wrath and was gutted and sent flying onto the bed bleeding profusely. Seeing him distracted Dean grabbed the Hellsing Dagger and attacked Orgath only to be disarmed and punched into the ground. "Now any last words?" Orgath asked with a deep sadistic voice. "Yeah. Our father which art in Heaven I pray to thee Castiel for some help. Please Cas." Dean said as he prayed. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Thunder and lightning began to go wild and Orgath was instantaneously engulfed in an electrical current and obliterated.

"You ok Dean?" Castiel asked as he appeared in front of him. "Mostly. Cas! Liz! You have to." "I know Dean fear not." Castiel interrupted. Walking over to her body he placed his hand on her and restored her life. "Agh! What where am I?" Liz jumped up startled at being restored to life. "You're on Earth, alive and well." Castiel said dryly. Walking over to the bed he then healed Gilda. "Thank you" Gilda said with a nice smile. "You're welcome. You ok Sam? Castiel asked as he saw the tall Winchester rise to his feet. "Yeah I'm good." Sam replied. "Good. I must get going I have business to attend to." He said emotionlessly. "Ok that was weird." Dean stated. "Who the hell was that?" Charlie asked in amazement. "That was Castiel he's an angel of the Lord. More specifically a Seraph." Dean explained. "Well tell him I said thank you for the healing. I must go back to my land now. And he must go with me to stand trial. Farewell good queen" Gilda said as she locked lips with Charlie once more before vanishing with Boltar. "Call me." Charlie slightly shouted.

"Well it's been good seeing you guys again. Drop a line every now and then. Just don't visit in person you tend to bring monsters with you." Charlie said laughing. "We'll try our best kiddo." Dean said hugging her. "Try to stay out of trouble this time. And remember to recognize signs of danger." Sam warned. "It's was good meeting you. Hope to see you under better circumstances one day." Liz said with a nice smile. "Later bitchez!" Charlie said throwing the peace sign as they left.


	11. Legacy

Walking up the stairs a man in a nicely tailored suit went into the room of his sun and awoke him. "Hey there John, it's almost time for me to go to work. I'll see you when you get home from school son." Henry said. "Ok Dad. Have fun at work." John said laying back down. As he kissed his son's forehead he took a toy car and wound it up and let it play its music as his son fell back asleep.

Henry then left and went to his office and base of operations. " Hey there Henry don't you look dashing for your big day." Josie welcomed him with a smile. " Why thank you I try." Henry said. "Henry I hope you ready for tonight. In a short amount of time you'll become a full fledge member of The Men of Letters." Said David. "I'm sure he'll do fine" Ted said with a hearty laugh. "We'll be waiting for you inside, come Josie." David spoke as he held the door open. Sitting on the bench outside Henry waited to be invited in when suddenly he heard screams and slashing. Opening the door Henry witnessed the horror that was the slaughter of his comrades. Looking at the attacker it was Josie. Her eyes were pitch black and she had her hand inside of David's throat and ripped his head off. Larry another elder who was in the room was on the ground screaming in pain and bleeding from the eyes. Ted crawled over to Henry with his last remaining strength and gave Henry a box. "Don't let Abaddon get this. Protect it at all cost Henry." He said as he past on. "I will do my best" Henry said firmly. Running out of the room he went down the hall and opened a door into a closet. "Oh Henry come out and play. The itsy bitsy scholar went up the water spout. Down came Abaddon and whipped the scholar out. Out came the sun and dried up all his remains and the itsy bitsy scholar never got up again." Abaddon sung as she walked down the hall way. Inside the closet Henry began mixing ingredients for a powerful spell. "Kah-nee-lah Poo-goh!" Henry yelled. Over and over he recited the chant and drew a blood sigil on the wall that began to illuminate and suddenly he was transported to the future and flew out of a closet in a hotel and landed kneeling down before Sam and Dean. "Which one of you is John Winchester?" Henry asked.

"The hell? Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Sam. "That is not important at the moment which one of you is John Winchester?!" Henry insisted as he shouted. Suddenly Dean threw him against the wall and held him there with his forearm. "Listen here pal you need to start answering questions like why you came here and what do you want with John Winchester!" Dean said with fire in his eyes. "Ok I see that I was a bit rash. Is it imperative that you keep holding me against this wall?" Henry asked. Dean let him go and watched him intently. "Ok well I hope I didn't bother you all and I bid thee a good day." Henry proceeded to walk away but was grabbed by Sam. "You're not leaving until you answer some questions." Sam protested. Dean helping his brother grabbed Henry and tried to handcuff him only for him to use sleight of hand and handcuff them both to the chair and leave. " Fuck he's quick." Dean said through his teeth.

Outside Henry looked around and gazed upon the new era he had arrived in. Seeing all the new fashion and designs of cars he looked on in awe. He then turned and stumbled upon the Impala and walked over to it. Looking at the license plate he saw that he had ended up in the year 2013. "Wow…that's quite a leap." Henry said as he broke the window on the driver door of the Impala and got in. While he was attempting to hotwire the Impala he heard the sound of a gun cocking and looked to his left to see a woman in a red jacket standing with her gun aimed at his head. "Hi there. Lose your way?" Liz asked. "Your car I presume?" he asked with a nervous smile hoping not to get his head blown off. "No it belongs to my big brother." She said as Dean walked up behind her. Grabbing Henry, Dean dragged him back into the hotel room and sat him down and the three siblings started to interrogate Henry.

Sam walked over to Henry and cut him with a silver knife but there was no reaction. Dean then walked up and splashed Borax on his face. "The hell was that? Some kind of chemical?" Henry asked in confusion. "Ok so he's not a Leviathan." Dean stated. "A what?" Henry asked. "Shut up." Liz commanded. She walked up and splashed holy water in his face but he didn't even flinch. "I'm not a demon." Henry said annoyed. "It's time for some answers." Dean said forcefully. " Some guy pops out of my closet and starts asking where my dad is and doesn't tell me why makes me suspicious." Dean shouted. "John Winchester is your father?" Henry asked. "Yeah what do you want with him?" Liz asked with her gun in one hand and the Hellsing Dagger in the other. "Listen I need to find John it's of grave importance." Henry pleaded with them. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the lights flickered. Standing up Henry had the face of fear. "The hell is going on? Sam asked. "Run!" Henry bellowed. The closet door flew open and Abaddon appeared with blood all over her cackling. "Henry you forgot to lock the door my dear. You were always terrible with spells." She said with a shit eating grin. Raising her hand she flung Sam, Dean, and Liz across the room and grabbed Henry by the collar. Coming from the right side Sam jammed the Knife into her right lung and send a surge through her body causing her to laugh and introduce him to her fist. Dean came from behind and stabbed her with an Angel Blade but to no avail. He was sent flying back with the blade via telekinesis. Henry punched her in the face and got thrusted back with a simple open hand. Liz then slid in with her martial art expertise and stabbed Abaddon in the heart with the Hellsing Dagger causing her to roar in pain and create a mild earthquake. "Shit!" Liz muttered horrified that Abaddon was still alive after being stabbed with the dagger. Something that no creature has done before. "Guess it's a first time for everything." She said. Yanking it out she did a spinning round house and sent Abaddon into the run. "Run!" Liz screamed. Henry, Dean, and Sam ran out of the room and into the Impala. Liz then took the remaining Holy Water and splashed it on Abaddon and stabbed her once more to slow her down. "Hurry up Liz!" Dean shouted. Running out of the hotel as Dean began to back out and pull away Liz did a somersault into the car via the window and landed sitting down a bit roughly. "Punch it!" Liz commanded as the Impala began to roar and its tires squeal as they soared out of the hotel parking lot onto the road. "Nice move." Henry said amazed. "Thanks" Liz said huffing and puffing. "Sounds like someone's been having too much orange soda." Dean shot. "Bite me" Liz retorted.

Driving for a while and stopping once they were clear of Abaddon they stopped near a lake away from onlookers to get some answers. Getting out of the car Henry rushed to the bushes and puked. "God you drive terrible." he stated between gasp. Settling down he stood up and asked once more. "Now will you take me to John Winchester?" "No!" Dean roared. "Why the hell not?!" Henry asked in a fury. "Because he's dead." Dean said looking intensely at Henry. "No…that's not true. He can't be." Henry stammered. "What's it to you?" Sam asked. "It's everything to me. He's my son. Looking at each other Sam, Dean, and Liz were all shocked at what they had just heard. Getting back into the car Dean drove them all to a restaurant to get some food. Henry and Liz sat at the table while Sam and Dean got the food. "I can't believe he's our grandfather." Sam stated. "Well I don't believe it." Dean snorted. "Well he knows where Dad grew up, his birthday, what hospital he was born in all kinds of information." Sam responded. "Yeah whatever he still abandoned Dad" Dean said coldly. "You ever thought he probably doesn't come back from this time" Sam said dryly.

Getting the food and walking back to the table they sat down and handed everyone their lunch. "Sam…the hell is this?" Liz asked pointing at the cup. "It's water you really need to lay off the orange soda." He said glaring at her. "You have ten seconds to go get me orange soda or I'll drop kick you." Liz snarled. "Yeah right" Sam laughed. "Seven." Liz said with her voice getting lower and her eyes piercing. Seeing her anger Sam took the water back and got orange soda. "Thanks." She said with a happy smile. "You people are quite strange." Henry said watching them. He couldn't believe that his son had passed on. "Here eat up. You'll need your strength." Dean said handing him fries and a burger deluxe. "Now who was that woman who attacked? I mean how the hell does a demon not die getting stabbed?" Sam asked. "Well demons can't be killed by run in the mill cutlery. You'd need a knife made by the Kurds to kill them." Henry stated. Pulling out his knife Sam showed him the inscriptions. "Where did you get that?" Henry asked amazed. "From a demon." Sam answered. "Hell I stabbed the bitch with an Angel Blade and she still was going at it." Dean said. "I'd like to know how she survived the Hellsing Dagger." Liz said irritated as she dug into her fries. "Wait you have the actual dagger of Van Hellsing? That's incredibly powerful and historical. Abaddon must be one hell of a demon to survive such a thing. I know of no other demon that can survive any of those three blades." Henry stated. "Well the knife didn't work on Alistair when we stabbed him several times." Dean stated. "I've heard of him. An extremely dangerous demon and sadistic as hell." Henry stated. "How did you get here out of the closet?" Dean asked. "I used a blood sigil and traveled through time to find John to see if he could help deal with Abaddon." Henry sighed. "So what level are you all? He asked. "Level?" Sam asked puzzled. "Yes level in the Men of Letters?" Henry asked. "The hell is that? We're hunters." Dean stated. "Hunters…but hunters are apes. Shoot first ask questions never. I mean some can be trusted with task we give them but not much. Why would John let you be hunters?" Henry asked. Thinking he then came to a realization that he must get stuck in the current timeline. "We have to go now." Henry said finishing the burger and standing up. "To where?" Dean asked. "To our headquarters and find out what this box is and why Abaddon wants it. Let's go now. Move!" he bellowed. The three got up and went with Henry. Liz ran back and got hers and Sam's cup emptied them and filled them both with orange soda for herself. "You need help" Sam said. "Shut up. Oh and Shotgun." Liz yelled.

After hours of driving they came upon the old Men of Letters base and got out to witness that it was gone. Henry looked all around and saw the very little signs of the remains of his old organization. "They must have moved somewhere." Henry stated. Opening the door and walking inside he found everything he knew was gone. "Damn. We need to find out what happened here." Henry proclaimed. "Ok I'll borrow a computer and we'll look it up." Sam said simply. "As if a computer can fit in this room." Henry laughed. He then stopped when Sam borrowed the cashier's laptop and looked up the information that they needed to know. "Says here there was a fire and several people died. David Ackers, Ted Bowman, and Albert Magnus." "Albert Magnus. Where's he buried?" Henry interrupted. "In a cemetery not too far from here." Sam said. "Let's move." Liz said. "Dean…stop flirting and lets go." Liz said as she flicked his shoulder. "Alright I'm coming. Call me. " he said smiling as he left the cashier.

Picking the lock on the cemetery they crept into the area and found the tombstones they needed. "Here Albert Magnus we need to dig him up." Henry stated "Well get started boys." He said patting both of them on the shoulder. After a couple of hours they reached the body and opened up the casket only to find a vet of the Great War. "I think we have the wrong person." Sam said. "No it's just a clue. I think I know who may have survived. We'll have to do research." Henry said. "Cool let's go fill up this hole so we can leave." Liz giggled. "How come you didn't help?" Dean asked. "Because you're the grandsons and she's the granddaughter." Henry smirked.

Beginning their research in a hotel they read up on who Henry believed to be the last surviving member of The Men of Letters. "Larry Ganem was one of the elders there that night. Abaddon probably left him alive when she went after me so she didn't' lose any time." Henry said. "I've got to see this mission to the end." "No you don't why don't we handle it and you go home" Dean said. "I have a job to do" Henry protested. "Yeah but what about your family?! Take John and run like hell!" Dean bellowed. "Enough! What's done is done!" Liz shouted. She was clearly upset as she really never got to know her father. "Hey look at this" Sam said changing the subject. "Dad says in his journal he tortured a demon that said he worked for Abaddon who was a Knight of Hell." Sam read. "What in the heck is that?" Dean asked. "Did you just say heck?" Liz questioned. "Yeah only because it at Hell in its name already. Too repetitive." Dean explained. "The Knights of Hell are some of the first born and fallen demons all hand chosen by Lucifer himself." Henry explained to his grandchildren. "That's probably how she was able to withstand all your attacks. It was said that the Archangels killed them all." Henry stated. "Well maybe they missed one or she's the last of their kind." Dean said. "What is that?" Henry asked. "It's our Dad's journal. It's what hunters write all their cases and findings in." Sam said. "Men of Letters have journals as well. I sent for mine not long before I left the night we were attacked. Judging by my initials in the front cover guess this is mine. I believe I don't make it back from this era after all." Henry sighed. "Well you should've thought of that before you went off chasing a demon and leaving your kid. He thought you abandoned him and he had to go through life alone. A war, getting married, and then losing his wife to a demon then selling his soul to rescue me with said demon." Dean yelled "I was a legacy I had no choice." Henry retorted. "You keep telling yourself that." Dean said leaving.

In the morning they had found out that Henry had left to go and make things right as he put in his note. "Alright we're going to have to split up. I'm going to find the sole survivor and see what's so important about the box. You two go and get Henry." Sam instructed. "Be careful Sam." Liz said hugging her big little brother. "Watch your six." Dean told him. "I will." Sam said nodding. The three spilt up and went their ways.

Driving out to find Larry Ganem Sam made his way to getting answers on the mysterious box Henry was told the flee with. "Mr. Ganem, can you tell me what exactly the box does?" Sam asked. The Men of Letters is an organization that obtains knowledge and uses it against evil. That box leads to a secret location that houses every scroll, book, artifact, and knowledge ever discovered by us. It is warded against all evil and is the safest place on Earth. Abaddon was a hired gun and was trying to get the location of the fortress and she blinded me that night" Larry said. Taking a pen and paper from his wife he wrote down the location of the fortress and handed it to Sam. "Go to this location and open the door and throw the key inside and shut the door." Larry instructed Sam. "Why the hell would I do that? Sam asked in utter confusion. "To keep it away from Abaddon and the world safe." Larry spat. "He's right if she were to get the key it would be doom for everyone." His wife spoke softly. "Do you have the key?" Larry asked. "No but I know where it is." Sam said. "Well then I guess I better be on my way to getting it." Walking towards Sam, Larry's wife's eyes went pitch black. She then bashed Sam in the jaw knocking him into the wall. "Abaddon thought we'd meet again." Larry said. "Of course we would. I have to finish what I started." She said with a hiss. Taking her hand she jammed her hand into his stomach and ripped out his spine.

Driving around Dean and Liz looked for places that could tend to the needs of a person who wanted to cast a spell or deal in magic. "Hey what about that place?" Liz pointed out the building that seemed like it would sell out of the box type objects. "Hope you're right." Dean said pulling over. Getting out they ran inside to find Henry trying to return to the past. "Henry you have to stop!" Dean yelled "No I must do this in order to fix everything." Henry protested. "No you can't Sam and I stopped the Apocalypse. You'll change to much you might make it worse." Dean tried to get his point across but it didn't seem to work. "Grandpa listen everything happens for a reason ok. I know it sucks but somethings have to happen. Please who knows what would happen. Dad may die early and we never get to be born." Liz pleaded with tears in her eyes. Turning around Henry looked at his granddaughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry." Henry begged. "I'm doing what I think is right." "And so am I" Dean said as he bopped Henry on the head knocking him out.

"So this Dean must be your brother. Time to give him a call." Abaddon said as she dialed the number. "Hello Dean this is Abaddon. I have your brother." "What?!" Dean said screaming into the phone. "You heard me I have your brother. Now here's what you're going to do. Bring me Henry and the box and I might let him live." Abaddon said "You have 2 hours or else." Hanging up the phone she dragged Sam out of the house. "Damn. We have to make a plan on how to save Sam. Abaddon has him." Dean said with a worried look. "If that bitch touches one hair on his head I'll show her the true power of the Hellsing Dagger when I torture her for months if not years." Liz declared. "Ugh. Where the hell am I?" Henry asked. "In the back of my car. We're going to save Sam Abaddon has him." Dean said filling Henry in on what happened. "So where are we going?" he asked. "To a warehouse she texted the location and we're going to save Sam somehow." Dean stated with great authority.

Entering the warehouse Dean had Henry handcuffed and walked him in. Liz stood by the door with her dagger and an Angel Blade. "Nice of you to come by boys now send Henry and the box." Abaddon ordered. "Sam first" Dean hissed. "Fine…together. Go walk giant." She said as she pushed Sam ahead. Both Sam and Henry walked past each other and made it to the other side. "Finally I have what I need." Abaddon proclaimed. "Dean what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked "Shut up let's go." Walking towards Liz and the door they saw it shut locking the four of them inside with Abaddon. "Now I'm going to kill you all." Abaddon said laughing and causing the lights to flicker. Reaching in into Henry's pocket she pulled out a deck of cards. "You traitorous bastards!" Screaming she caused an earthquake and the wind to howl. With a quick jab with her right hand she gutted Henry. Now for your little grandchildren. "Shut it bitch." Henry said coldly as he pulled a gun and shot her through the bottom of her mouth releasing a powerful sparking blow. "You'll pay for that. Now where's the box?!" She roared as she grabbed Henry and tried to look into his mind only for her power to fail. Pushing him to the ground she tried to move but to no avail. Running over to towards Henry and Abaddon Sam went to his aid while Dean and Liz cornered her. "What did you do to me?" Abaddon asked. "Bullet with a Devil's Trap is now in your head. Keeping you trapped in that body." Liz explained to her. "Hmm maybe Dean can show you what he learned from one of your kind some guy named Alistair." Saying his caused Abaddon great fear as she looked at Dean. "Don't worry she's joking. Instead. " Taking out a machete she decapitated her. "We're going to cut you into pieces and bury you 60ft under cement." He declared proudly. The two then went to Henry as he was coming to his end. "I'm glad I got to know you three. You have made me very proud to be your grandfather. I know now the world is safe as I should have in the past. As long as there is a Winchester around there's always hope." Henry said smiling. As he did he finally passed on leaving the legacy to his grandchildren.

Burying their grandfather amongst his brethren they all stood their silently. Sam finally spoke and broke the silence. "Guess it all makes sense what Cupid said about Mom and Dad with Heaven wanting them to be together. The Winchesters and the Campbells the brain and the brawn." "Well it all still fucking sucks." Liz said sobbing. " I hear that." Dean agreed.


	12. Who Let The Hounds Out

"Wow so this is the place." Sam said entering into the fortress of the Men of Letters. "The hell is the light switch?" Dean wondered as he felt around. Finally finding it he flipped it and restored life to the Fortress of Letters. "Holy hell." Liz exclaimed as she looked in wonder. The fortress was still in mint condition despite not being in use for around 70 years. "This place is incredible. Books on all sorts of topics and comfy chairs to relax and do research in." Sam said with glee. "Shit we have a kitchen too!" Dean said happily. "We can now have home cooked meals." " Hey guys…there's a shooting range and gym here too!" Liz yelled from down the hall. "We can have training sessions." Walking around Liz came upon a hallway with many doors. Opening one she found out it was a bedroom. Running into the main corridor where the guys where she told the good news with excitement. "Guys…we have bedrooms. Our own rooms!" "Really…oh hell yeah." Dean said.

Exploring their new home the Winchesters unpacked their stuff and relaxed a ibit. Sam started to go through books and do some reading. Dean took a shower and picked out his room and move some of his stuff inside. Liz was busy making a feast for them all to have and christen the Fortress. "Hey boys dinner is ready." Liz called out. "Um awesome what you make?" Sam asked. There's broccoli casserole, Jambalaya with shrimp, chicken, and sausage, rolls, Caesar Salad, pork chops, rice and gravy, and chocolate cake and pie for dessert." She said with a giant smile. "Dear god Liz are you trying to make us explode and die happy?" Dean asked. "Of course I am. Now dig in.

After eating and relaxing Dean received a phone call from Kevin. "What?...you did! When?! Just now?! Oh hell yeah! We're on our way! Get to the car quick!" Dean ordered Sam and Liz running to the Impala. Driving to the boat Kevin was located on they burst in. "Kevin!" Dean bellowed. "Found him…dear god man what did you eat?" Liz asked as she witnessed Kevin vomit into the toilet. "I'm good. Oh god" Kevin said walking to his workstation. "So tell us what the big discovery." Sam said impatiently and excited. "I cracked the spell on Tablet. You have to speak it after you complete three trials which will close the gates of Hell forever. The first one is the only one I could decipher for now." Kevin stated. "So what is it?" Dean asked. "You must kill a hound of Hell and bath in its blood." Kevin read aloud. "Great so we go find a Hellhound and kill it. Great." Dean said jumping up. "We'll get you some supplies and be on our way. Sam get to the researching and find where a deal was placed and is up." Dean ordered.

After getting Kevin's supplies and finding a location where a deal was placed a decade ago, the Winchesters headed to a small town in Idaho. Driving up they made their way to a ranch and went to find the owner to see if they could figure out who signed the deal. "Hey pal who runs this joint?" Dean asked the mechanic working on the tractor. "I do." said the woman underneath as he rolled herself out from underneath the tractor. "You three here for the job?" she asked "Yes we're passing through and need some work before it's time for us to move on. We're headed to Maine and need to stop for a couple of days." Liz explained. " I see. Have you ever worked on a ranch or farm before? She asked "Yes of course. We're also fast learners." Sam said. "Hi there Ellie. You guys the new help?" He asked shaking their hands. "I'm Carl" he said introducing himself. "We'll see if they're up for the task" Ellie said. "Follow me." Ellie instructed. Leading them into the horse pen she showed them their living quarters. "The guys will sleep here. We rise for breakfast at 5 and dinner at 8 between those times you're mine. You miss will sleep here. Just so you know …the work is shit." Ellie said with a smile.

Having their first assignment the Winchesters began cleaning the horse pens and shoveling their droppings. "She wasn't lying when she said it was shit." Liz breathed hard as she gasped for air. "I hate these horses. You understand that… I hate you." Dean said eyeballing the horse he was next to. "It's not all bad. Sooner we find who signed the deal, sooner we get the Hellhound sooner we get to the next trial." Sam stated.

While they were working in the barn Ellie had a mild confrontation with her boss. They could see that tension was great between them. "Wow she's a piece of work isn't she." Sam said striking up a conversation. " Yeah she's a bitch. I don't know what Carl sees in her. She's the oldest in the family and almost as bad as the middle child. The youngest is the only one I can mildly tolerate." Ellie said touching her head getting a mild headache from just thinking about them.

After a couple of hours of work they settled down for dinner. "Aaaaggggghhhhh!" Hearing a scream everyone ran outside to see Alice standing over the body of Carl. He had his guts ripped out and legs were destroyed savagely. The police came and investigated the land trying to find what killed him. "Looks like it was some kind of animal attack, most likely a wolf." Said the sheriff. "This was no wolf. I've seen wolf attacks before. This was something bigger and more savage. It feels evil and pure." Ellie said looking intently at the body. "This is going to be rough. Everyone is coming tomorrow so be prepared for a hell of a day." She said.

The next day came and the other siblings arrived along with their father. "That's their dad says he's a traditional man with strong values even though he's on his 5th marriage and she's a ¼ his age." She said pointing at the old man in a suit and cowboy hat. "That's Cindy used to be a country singer until she started hitting bottle hard and doing serious blow." "Damn." Said Sam. "And that's Margie the youngest lives in Paris mildly annoying at times." Ellie said explaining everyone. "Ok I'm going to need two of you to be inside one serving drinks and the other cooking some of the food. The third outside on the pit." Ellie said laying out the agenda and plan. "Ok then you two have fun inside with the family. " Dean said patting their shoulders and laughing. That night they worked hard to please the family and deal with their horrible personalities. "Can't believe Carl is dead." Margie said. "I know it's hard to believe." Alice replied dryly. "I bet Margie misses him after her night with him." Cindy said laughing. "What is she talking about?" Alice asked Margie. "He and I had a one night stand but it was before you guys got together." Margie said stammering. "Enough of your bickering already." Noah said. "Shut it up old man." Cindy spat. "Not on your life." He shot back. "Oh my god I need more wine!" Cindy yelled. "Coming" Sam replied walking to her side of the table and poured her a drink filling the glass halfway. "Seriously Lurch?" Cindy said looking at Sam with angry eyes. Seeing her expression Sam filled the glass fully and satisfied her famine for alcohol. Walking back in the kitchen Sam met with Liz and Ellie. "What kind of meds do you take that makes you not kill them all?" he asked. "I hunt deer and rabbits and pretend it's them." Ellie whispered. "That works" Liz said amused. Walking outside Ellie went to check on Dean. "Hmm those look good." She said looking at the sizzling BBQ. "Why thank you." Dean replied with a smile. "I love a man who knows how to handle his meat." She said looking him dead in the eyes and then at the barn where their rooms were and back at Dean.

When dinner ended Noah and Margie went out to find the wolf they believed killed Carl. Seeing them leave Liz ran after them trying to get them back inside. "Where the hell are you going?" Liz asked. "To get the beast that killed Carl." Noah said angrily. "It's not safe out here." Liz protested. "Yeah for it." Margie said with fierceness. "Fine I'll come with you." Liz said. "You know anything about hunting?" Noah asked. "I've been doing it since I was seven." Liz said grabbing the rifle Margie handed her. Walking into the woods they moved very quietly. Hearing a noise to her left Liz split off from the two and walked down the trail moving carefully. She then heard small noise and turned to see Noah aiming his gun at her. "Watch it girl." He huffed. Instantly they heard a horrible bone chilling shrill. "Margie!" Noah yelled running towards the sound. He and Liz arrived to see Margie being ripped apart by a Hellhound. "Get back!" Liz raised her arm and emptied her rifle hitting the Hellhound in the back and leg and then bolted with Noah in tow. Getting him in the house she threw him into the couch. "What the fuck was that?" he asked "It was a Hellhound." Sam said. "What?" Cindy asked. "Hellhound! One of you sold your soul to a freaking demon ten years ago and now their pet has come to collect." Liz explained. "You're insane" Alice stated. "Oh really. Ten years ago did anyone here make any deals with a person. Someone who's maybe quick talking or something?" Liz asked. "Well there was that guy Margie talked to. He came around asking things about us. Thinking about it after he talked to Margie he disappeared and the next day we struck oil." Cindy said. "Well there's our answer." Sam said. "Listen everyone stay here you're on lock down." He instructed.

Locking them in the house and putting salt and golfer dust on the windows and in the doorways they made sure that the Hellhound would stay out. Inside the barn Dean went to check on Ellie. Walking into her room he found her dancing and drinking. "Wow nice moves." He told her. "Why thank you. It's about time you showed up." Ellie said seductively. "Oh really?" Dean asked. "Yes really." She said. Grabbing his collar she pulled him in for a kiss and took off his jacket. They held it for forty seconds. She then let go of him and jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around him. Embracing him once more they began to kiss even more passionately. Using gravity she pushed Dean onto the bed and ripped his shirt off and the two began to have occasion. For 30 minutes they made sweet passionate love, going up and down, left and right, and all around. Ellie rolled over and put Dean on top of her and lifted him in the air and finished with a kiss against the wall. "Wow that was incredible." Ellie expressed putting pants back on. "That it was" Dean said smiling agreeing with her. "I needed that very much. One last pleasure before the end Ellie said kissing Dean one final time. "Look I better go check on the others" Dean said putting his shirt back on and walking out grabbing his jacket. Closing the door he put salt on the ground.

"Hey how's everything going on in there?" Sam asked. "Ok." Dean said. "Ok…you were in there for over half an hour what the hell were you doing Dean?" Sam asked. "Her." Liz said looking at her brother pissed. "Don't look at me that way." Dean told her. "Seriously you her while we're hunting a Hellhound." Liz spat with fire in her eyes. "Hey she wanted it. Best 30 minutes of my life." Dean said smiling. "Gross we don't want details." Liz said "We now have to find another Hellhound." Sam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Actually we don't. Ellie said after we had…um… relations that she needed one last pleasure before the end. Sounds like something someone dying would say." Dean said. "Makes sense." Sam said. "Ok then you two get back in there and I'll get back in Ellie. I mean back to Ellie and see what happened." Dean said. Walking back he received a phone call. Answering it was Kevin who told him of a way to see a Hellhound. Walking back he told Sam and Liz the information and the three looked for glasses and put them through holy fire to enable them to see the Hellhound. "Alright I'll stay near Ellie and kill this thing while you two stay inside." Dean ordered. "Why do you have to kill it?" Sam asked. "Because I'm the oldest and I said so." Dean said coldly. "Like Hell Dean." Sam said stopping his brother from walking away. "Sam! We've been down this road before and it ends with death. I'm the oldest so I'm taking this burden." Dean yelled with fury. "That doesn't mean anything." Liz argued. "Maybe I should go." She said. "Fuck no! We just found you or rather you found us and you expect us to send you into the hound's den? Out of the fucking question. Now both of you march in there and stay there and if either of you come out I'll shoot you in the leg.

After getting into the house and securing it Liz and Sam watched as Dean searched for the Hellhound. All went quiet and Dean listened only to the mind movement of the wind. Dean suddenly heard footsteps and breathing. "Shit. Taking his angel blade he swung hard as the Hellhound tried to tackle him. Wrestling with it Dean did his best to defeat the great beast. Seeing his brother in trouble Sam went out to help him. The Hellhound threw Dean against the barn wall and Sam ran to help. "Stay away Sam." Dean instructed his little brother. "No!" Sam yelled pulling out his knife ready to fight. Instantly he heard a bang and went down. Looking over at Dean he saw him with his gun out and it smoking. Looking down he saw his leg bleeding. " Hey over here bitch!" He yelled sending a shot out at the Hellhound. Racing towards Dean it leaped only to be tackled by Sam who wrestled with it and spilt its guts all over him killing the beast. "NO!" Dean yelled. Racing outside Ellie saw the Hellhound on the ground dead. "Oh my god was is that?" she asked. "Hellhound it was coming for you. Ten years ago you made a deal didn't you?" Dean asked. "Yes I did…it was with a man with an accent and black suit. Said he was the King in his department or something a Mr. Crowe or something." She said. "Crowley?" Dean said shocked "Yeah that's' it. I did it to save my mother. She was very ill. Now she's retired. " Ellie said. "What' happens now?" Ellie asked. "We make you a hex bag and you start running." Dean said. "Ok I'll get my things."

Packing their things and tending to Sam's wound the siblings had a heated argument. "Why the fuck did you shoot me?!" Sam roared. "Because I told you if you came outside that I would. Listen my job is to protect you, both of you and I'm not letting you die doing some trial." Dean said with a fiery voice. "So it's your way or the highway?" Liz asked "Damn straight." Dean retorted. "To hell with that. I've done the first trail and I'm seeing this through. You see this as a suicide mission and I don't. Now get back and let me do this." Sam spoke through his teeth. Saying the incantation he activated the First Trial and fell to his knees with his right hand glowing. "UGH!" he yelled. Rushing to him Liz and Dean tried to help but he motioned them to get back. " I'm fine guys. I'm fine." He said.


	13. Howling and Haunting

"Wow this place is fricking awesome." Madison said looking around the Fortress of Letters. So what's down here? She asked "That's the shooting range and towards the left is the dungeon. The kitchen is in the other direction and bedrooms on the other side of the building past the library and research room." Sam explained. "Really now, hmm can I see this bedroom of yours? Madison asked. "Oh hell yes." Sam said with a grin. Walking down the hall Liz noticed a sock on Sam's door as she passed it. "Get it lil bro." she said. Entering to main corridor she sat down in the chair she dubbed as hers which was on the end of the table facing the main door. Opening her laptop she began searching for cases when Dean came in with a homemade sub sandwich. "Hmm smells good" Liz said eyeballing the sandwich. "Yes it does and no you can't have any." Dean teased. " Where's Sammy?" he asked "Having fun with Maddie." Liz said clicking on different links. "Oh so that's what that howling was. Thought he was watching a movie." Dean said casually. "Hey listen to this. Five people in Houston were killed all had their hearts ripped out and bodies torn to shreds. Local authorities have no leads on who caused the attacks." Liz read aloud. "The fricking frack? It says who. Doesn't that mean they think a man did this? Liz asked. "Yeah pretty much means that." Dean said taking another bite of his sub. "The hell kind of crazy humans they have in that city to think a person did that?" Dean asked swallowing. "I don't know but I don't really want to find out. Let's just get there and deal with the werewolf." Liz said cringing. " What werewolf?" Madison asked walking into the room. "The one in Houston, Texas that killed five people and ripped them apart." Dean answered. "Sounds gruesome. When do we leave?" Sam asked entering the room with a Heath Bar in hand. "In ten minutes. When I finish this baby." Dean said chomping down on his sandwich.

Arriving at the H.P.D the four of them went to find the case detective to get information. The Desk Sargent pointed them to Detective Stills at the end of the bullpen. "How can I help you all?" asked Stills. "Yes I'm Agent Ryan from the F.B.I and these are my partners Agents Bourne, Cross, and Walker." Sam said pointing at Dean, Liz, and Madison. "We're investigating the five murders that had the victims hearts ripped out and bodies torn to shreds. There was another case in Florida, California, and Montana and we think it's all the same killer." "Oh that well they were all found near the Galleria Mall two nights ago. A witness said they heard howling thought it was a dog. If you ask me aint no way in hell was an ordinary dog. It had to be giant or some kind of experiment." Stills explained. "I see where are the witnesses?" Dean asked. " They live in the apartments off the freeway near the mall. Here's the address." Stills said handing a piece of paper with the address on it to Dean. "Thank you. Agent Cross and I will talk to the witness and if you don't' mind you can show Agents Ryan and Walker to the scene of the crime." Dean Said walking away with Liz.

Knocking on the door Dean and Liz waited for an answer. "So you think we're dealing with a pack?" Liz asked. "Hopefully not but if it's just one it has to be one seriously powerful werewolf." Dean replied. Hearing a stir they waited as the door opened and revealed a beautiful young woman with an hourglass figure. Dean stared into her eyes and smiled. "Hi I'm Agent Cross and this is my partner Agent Bourne we're from the F.B.I investigating the murders you witnessed a couple of days ago." Liz told her. "Yes I vaguely saw the attacks it looked like some sort of dog but also a man. I didn't tell the cops that part because I was afraid they'd lock me up in a padded room. It was so ruthless and savage." She said. " Is there anything else you remember ma'am?" Dean asked. "No that's pretty much it besides the howling. And please call me Morgan." She said with a smile. "Will do Morgan. If you remember anything else give us a call." Dean said handing her a card.

Walking onto the crime scene Sam and Madison looked for any evidence that could find that would point in the direction of the killer. Walking around Sam found claw marks in the side of the building indicating some kind of fight. "Whatever made these was pissed the hel off." He said. Getting a wiff of the area Madison acquired the scent of the assailant. Seems like we're dealing with a a woman., but there is also the scent of a man. Both are werewolves but it seems like the man has more scent in the ground like he was the attacker and the woman was the watcher perhaps." Madison explained. "It's hard to tell, but they seem to go in that direction." She said pointed towards her left. "Ok then we'll head in that direction and see if we can find any leads or if you can sniff something out." Sam said.

After investigating and finding nothing the four regrouped at the Springhill Marriot where they were staying and talked about their findings. " So how did it go for you two?" Sam asked as Dean and Liz entered the hotel room. " Well I met a hot girl who I think kinda digs me." Dean said with a giant grin. "She told us she saw a man or dog attacking the victims. So most likely a male werewolf attacker." Liz said. "Well I did smell one at the scene of the crime and went tried to follow it as far as we could. However, eventually the trail went cold." Madison sighed. "There's has to be some kind of connection between the victims." Dean stated. "There is. I was looking through their history and I found out they all went to a high school iin Rosenberg 35 miles outside the city going West called Lamar Consolidated. The five students Jack, Matt, Ryan, Emily, and Ashley were a group of popular kids who were all blamed for the suicide of a young girl 30 years ago named Tabitha Crane. They would torment her and pull pranks and eventually she was driven into such depression that she hung herself in the auditorium. Woah…." Sam stopped reading as he reached a shocking line. "What is it?" Madison asked. "It says here that she haunts the auditorium. She had two friends a Marcie May and Boris Jayclaw." Sam read. "Who wants to bet that those two became werewolves at one point and when they heard that and group of bullies were gathering decided to have them a meal." Dean said as he rose and grabbed his keys. "Find out where they live and lets go pay them a visit.

Driving to the city of Katy they arrived at the house of Marcie May. Getting out of the car and whiffing the air Madison caught a familiar scent. "She's one of the ones at the scene. " Madison said for sure of what she was smelling. "All I need to know." Dean said cocking his gun and tucking it under his jacket. Knocking on the door they introduced themselves to the woman as federal agents and asked if they could speak with her. "Sure come in" Marcie said with slight hesitation. "Did you hear about the five people killed near the Galleria Mall a couple of days ago?" Liz asked. "Yes I did. That was awful. Why are the F.B.I. looking into this?" She asked nervously. "Because the victims had their hearts ripped out and were torn to shreds. All parts of their organs could be found to some degree except the hearts. They were completely gone." Sam said. During all this Marcie was fidgety and nervously sipping the tea she was drinking. She looked over at Madison and gazed into her eyes. Sniffing she realized what she was and knew she had been found out. In desperation she grabbed the coffee table and flipped it towards them. "You'll never take me alive!" Marcie yelled as she made a b line for the back door. Madison got up with piercing eyes and rushed towards her tackling her through the glass door. The two began to fight with fangs and claws out. Madison quickly dispatched her and left Marcie dazed on the ground. "What the hell?" Dean said confused at Marcie being able to use her powers in broad day. "How can you do that?" Sam asked. "I'm a pure blood werewolf just like your friend." Marcie answered. "I'm not a pureblood werewolf. I was in Purgatory for a few years. There I honed my skills and gained control of my abilities. Something that would have taken more than a decade to do here on Earth." Madison explained. "What's a pureblood werewolf?" Liz asked "A werewolf up to four generations from the Alpha Werewolf. We can control our powers fully and transform at will." She explained "Ok where's your pal Boris?" Dean asked "He normally stays in the apartments not too far from here. He's in between homes. Sometimes he's back in Rosenberg where we grew up. I didn't want to hurt them. I just wanted to scare them. We became werewolves four years ago and thought it was a gift. To escape sometimes and go on adventures, but he used the power for vengeance. I don't hurt people I swear." Marcie exclaimed. "Fine you can live. But if we here one peep out of you we'll be back." Dean said.

Making their way to Rosenberg the four went to his old house only for there to be no answer. "Damn where the hell do you think he is?" Sam asked. "The school where else. This guy was one of two friends that the Tabitha girl had so if her ghost is there he might visit to tell her he's avenged her death." Liz explained. "It's worth a try." Dean said heading back to the Impala. Driving up to the school they walked to the auditorium and picked the lock. "I guess this is it." Sam said. "Damn the doors are locked." Madison expressed. "Hang on. I'll check the others." Liz said as she ran to the side and found an unlocked door. Walking inside they drew iron rods and a shotgun ready for Tabitha if she attacked. Hearing voices from high above they made their way to the stage and saw Boris talking to Tabitha. He was a tall man with great muscles and long black hair and fiery eyes. "They're dead I did it for you." Boris said smiling at his ghost friend. "I didn't want that to happen. I've been haunting this place ever since I died. If I wanted to kill them I would've done so when they were still here with my own power." Tabitha said coldly.

Accidently hitting a piece of wood when walking Sam alerted them of their presence. " Shit." he muttered under his breath. Jumping down from the second level of the wings Boris tackles Sam to the ground. Madison grabbed him by the neck and threw him off and aimed at his jugular with her claws catching him and spraying blood everywhere. Seeing this threw Tabitha into a rage. She aported right in front of Madison and threw her off of Boris. Liz drew her dagger and swung it at Tabitha slicing through her causing some surprising mild pain. "Good to know it works on ghost." Liz grinned as she fought off Tabitha. "Leave her alone!" Boris roared. He launched at Liz only to be intercepted by Dean who tackled him and brought down his gun into his temple and blew Boris' brains out. "Rapid bastard." He muttered. "How could you! He was my friend!" Tabitha cried. "He was a murderer." Dean spat. "He didn't mean it he just wanted me to be happy, but truthfully I'm happy here. I just protect kids who are bullied and I don't kill otherwise I'm sure I'd be more famous." She explained. "Please make sure he has a nice burial and tell Marcie I said hi. She barely comes by anymore." Hanging her head Tabitha disappeared.

"Wow that was a hell of an experience." Sam said. "Where to now?" Madison asked. "Home I miss my room." Dean said. "Shotgun!" Liz yelled. "Damn you" Sam muttered. On their way home to the Fortress of Letters Dean received a call from Kevin about the Second Trial.


	14. Hellbreak

"Kevin is getting faster at translating the Tablet. It's been three months since the last trail and took him six to translate the first one." Sam said. " Yeah hopefully this one isn't as dangerous as dealing with a fucking Hellhound." Dean said huffing. "Come on now let's be realistic here. The trials are only going to get more dangerous." Liz said grimly. Entering Kevin's fortitude they found him passed out on the cot and woke him up. "Kevin!" Dean yelled waking up the young prophet. "What's the word?" he asked. "Well the second trial" Kevin started as he got up to get a drink of coffee. " Is to rescue an innocent from Hell and deliver them unto Heaven." He said bluntly. "The fricking frack is that is supposed to mean?" Liz asked " Like go into Hell find someone who doesn't belong and jailbreak them and send them upstairs?" " Most likely just that. You guys have fun. I'll slowly go insane as I'm being tormented." Kevin said. "Insane? Why?" Dean asked. "Crowley….he's in my head. I keep hearing him taunt me and whispering how he's going to get me and shit." Kevin cried. "Oh come he's not in your head if he was he'd find you and snatch you out of here." Sam said. "Fine whatever just get the damn thing done so I can go home." Kevin spat as he sat down and began working once more. "Well guess it's time for a little interrogation." Dean said with a grin.

Finding a crossroads the three created a Devil's Trap and summoned a Crossroads Demon. He was tall with dark skin and bald. " The hell happened to the hotties." Dean said disappointed. "Fuck this." The crossroads demon said as he attempted to teleport away before realizing he was trapped. The three then transported him into an abandoned warehouse and began torturing him for information. "Talk! How do we get into Hell without anyone noticing?" Dean said with a gruff voice. "I aint telling you shit." spat the demon. "Well maybe I can just give you The Hellsing Dagger." Liz suggested. "You know what happens when demons touch it right…they get hit with a surge of raw energy from its protection ability. I wonder how long you'd last?" she asked as she placed the dagger on his lap causing a flash of crimson energy to expel from it and cause the demon mind boggling pain. "Had enough?" Liz asked. "Maybe you'd like a drink" Sam offered as he poured Holy Water on the demon's head causing him to howl." I aint telling you shit!" he spat as he tried to break the chains that had him bound. "Enough! I'm done. Sam, Liz, leave us alone." Dean ordered. "The hell you talking about?" Sam asked. "Leave me alone with the demon. I'll make him talk. After all that is what Alistair taught me, how to get secrets out of people in painful ways." Dean said with a grim smile. Hearing the name Alistair the crossroads demon grew very afraid and began to spill his guts. "Ok if you want to get into Hell without being detected you'll have to find a Rouge Reaper. There's one named Ajay in town, he can help you. He drives a cab" the crossroads demon said crying. "Ok fine I'll be merciful." Liz said as she took her dagger and slit his throat killing him.

Driving into town they searched for the Rogue Reaper for about half an hour until they found him parked on the side of the road. "Hey Ajay. Can we talk?" Dean asked. "Do I know you?" he asked. "No but we know you. We need to get into Hell and the why is our business." Liz said sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed. Grabbing him by the collar Liz shoved him into his car. "We're not asking again!" she hissed. "Ok I know you are the Winchesters I'm not stupid. Guess you are on a rescue mission." Ajay said. "Why would you say that?" Sam asked. "I'm the one who took Bobby Singer to Hell." "The fuck you mean you took Bobby to Hell?! He's supposed to be in Heaven!" Dean said with rage. "Not if he pissed off the King of Hell." Ajay retorted. "Ok fine you get me in and I'll do the rest." Sam said. "You mean us right?" Liz asked correcting him. "No me. You guys have to face the fact that I have to go alone." Sam said putting his foot down. "Fine but be quick about it." Dean said. "Following me Godzilla." Ajay said poking fun at Sam's height. Walking to the alley the two came upon a wall and stopped. "Take my hand." Ajay said. Grabbing his hand Sam felt a sudden surge of power and the ground began to shake and the wall started to melt. Suddenly they were in the midst of a forest. "Wait this is Hell?" Sam asked confused. "No Winchester. This is Purgatory." Ajay told him. "I wanted to go to Hell." Sam said furiously. " I know this is the backyard if you will. Go down that path and you'll see to trees one on either side and then one in the middle that's partially dead. A boulder will be near it that is where Hell's door lies. I'll be back for you in 24 hours. Good luck." He said as he vanished. "Well this is just fucking great" Sam thought. Pulling out The Knife he started on the path.

"Great so we just wait or what?" Liz asked Dean. "Yeah for now. Let's get back to Kevin to make sure he's ok." Dean said. "Cool I'm driving." Liz said snatching the keys from her brother. "Fine just this once." He said smiling. On the way to Kevin's place they discussed what Crowley might be doing to him. "So do you think he's capable of getting inside his head?" Liz asked. "I don't know Liz. Knowing Crowley he always has something up his sleeve. The only demon I know that could get into people's head as in dreams was old Yellow Eyes. Though that was mostly to the people he had infected." Dean explained. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had an angel in his pocket." He stated with annoyance. " That guy is a giant bag of dicks." Liz said sighing.

* * *

In Purgatory Sam ventured further and further in and along the way he started to hear noises. First it sounded like rustling then low growls. Before he knew it a wraith jumped out and attacked him. Getting tossed to the ground Sam scurried for the knife to hold back the monster. Seeing a Purgatory blade he picked it up and decapitated the wraith. "Holy shit. Can't believe Dean had to deal with this for over a year. Poor Madison and Benny for multiple years and decades." He thought. Reaching the trees he finally opened the back door into Hell and walked in. As he went further in Sam began to hear screams and cries. Further and further in they grew louder and louder. Turning to his left he went down a hallway and peered into the different rooms seeing people with their eyes gouged out and some missing limbs. Plenty were tortured out of their minds. Coming to the end Sam found a door that led to a stairway. Walking down he stumbled upon another hallway that had a sign saying "Crowley's chew toys" and walked passed it. At the end of the hall was a heavy door and inside was Bobbhy.

* * *

Arriving at the boat Liz and Dean walked in to find Kevin gone. "Shit…you don't think he's been grabbed do you?" Liz asked with a worried look. "If he was then Crowley better hope I never find his ass because when I'm done with him he's gonna wish he was in a room with all the Archangels and Horsemen hate banging him for eternity when I'm done with his punk ass." Dean roared. Suddenly the entrance door opened and they turned around to see Kevin walking in. "Where the hell were? Liz snapped. "Getting a breath of fresh air so I don't go postal. Being in here all the time is driving me up the walls." Kevin spat. "My life sucks! Why can't I be normal like everyone else." He cried out banging his head into his desk. "Calm down. Ok everyone else gets the normal ordinary life but people like us get the crappy lives so we can keep those people safe and the world spinning ok. It's the way things work." Dean said with great authority.

* * *

In a mansion in a nice neighborhood Crowley sat in his chair reading reports on his kingdom. While he was in the middle of gazing over some files he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." He said. The door opened to reveal an attractive demon in a pant suit and high heel shoes walked in. "Sir we have news that a Winchester has been dealing with one of your agents.." She said. "What do you mean dealing with one of my agents?" he asked "They were seen going into an alley and only Dean and the girl came out. Rumor has it she's their sister. But that's neither here nor there as Sam was the only one who didn't come out." She said. "Sister…hmm that's interesting. I'm going to need you to find Sam and see what those Winchesters have been up to." Crowley commanded. "We are looking sir." The demon said.. "Look harder and faster! What the hell do I pay you for!" he roared.

* * *

Opening the giant door Sam walked in towards Bobby. "Hey Bobby…it's me." He said slowly. "Sam….DIE YOU BLACK EYED BITCH!" Bobby yelled swinging at Sam. "Woah! Bobby it's me." Sam expressed. "Prove it." He said. " You once got your toes manicured and loved and go to the little shop in town every chance you get. Also you and Tori Spelling were entwined in the formation of the " "Ok ok ok. It's you…don't be saying that stuff at loud." Bobby interrupted. "Wait…why are you here? Don't tell me.." he stared at Sam with fear. "No I'm here to bust you out. You ready for once last battle?" Sam asked.

* * *

"It's been seven hours how do you think it's going for Sammy?" Dean asked. "Well knowing him he's probably cutting his way through Hell." Liz said with a smile. "Hopefully he is." Said a strange voice. Turning the two saw a woman in a light gray suit standing in the room. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked jumping up ready for battle. Liz immediately grabbed her dagger and drew it out. "No need to arm yourselves. My name is Naomi. I'm Castiel's superior and I'm stopping by to introduce myself. I'm also the one who got him out of Purgatory. I know you are trying to close the Gates of Hell." She said. "Are you the reason why we haven't seen Castiel in ages?" Dean said with a hint of anger. "Yes he's been working for Heaven again and is happy with his job." Naomi said with a smile. "I doubt that. Listen here I want to talk to him now" Liz said with fire in her eyes. "That's not possible as he's very busy. I'm here to let you know that we are here to help in any way we can" She said in a serious tone. " If I find out you're messing with Cas I'll kill you." Dean said walking closer to Naomi. "You really think you can do that?" she asked with a smirk. "I killed Zachariah and you don't come off nearly as powerful." Dean stated. "Now that's true I'm not as powerful as he was. Other angels actually look at me and don't bow their heads in fear like they did him and the Archangels. Did Ajay tell you about his way into Hell? It's the back door….Purgatory." saying that she vanished. "Well shit. We better get to Ajay." Liz said.

* * *

Walking to his cab with a slice of pizza Ajay sat down to have lunch. Digging into the slice he heard ruffling in the back seat and looked to find Crowley staring back at him. "Hello Ajay. May I ask why you were dealing with a Winchester? He asked. "They wanted to get into Hell sir." He stammered. "Hell…my Hell….why would they want to get into my Hell….obviously it has to do with why they killed one of my favorite pets." Crowley said to himself. While he was distracted Ajay got outside the cab and planned to run only to be caught. "Listen you don't associate with those vermin. I am your King and you work for me!" Crowley bellowed as he raised the angel blade in his hand. "Actually he works for me." Said a voice behind them both.

Turning around Crowley looked to find a tall man in a suit and nice overcoat and cane looking at them. "Oh hello Death." Crowley said nervously. "Well if it isn't Crowley. Aren't you the one who gave the Winchesters the spell to bind me?" he asked. "Nope must have been a different Crowley." He said with a nervous smile. "Of course it was. Now Ajay what in the hell do you think you're doing working for the King of Hell?" Death asked. "I just wanted to have a break from the norm you know." He said smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face. You have an important job and that is to follow the natural order of things and put people where they're supposed to go. Not where the highest bidder wants them." Death said causing the sky to darken. "You know maybe I should leave." Crowley said snapping his fingers but still being in the same spot. "You're not leaving until I say so." Death said glaring at Crowley. "Dad…please…I'm sorry" Ajay said with tears running down his face. "So am I." Death said blinking he caused Ajay to erupted into black flames and roasted to oblivion. "Now Crowley the only reason you're going to walk away live is because Heaven is in chaos and I don't need Hell following suit. My nieces and nephews are making a mess up there and it's annoying as hell. " Death said. " Nieces and nephews? You and God are brothers?" Crowley asked. "He's Life you dumbass what do you think." Death said annoyed and waved his hand sending Crowley away.

* * *

"Where to now?" Bobby asked "This way. We have to hurry cause I think we have company." Sam said as he started running. The two hunters made their way down the gruesome hall when suddenly they were surrounded by demons and began to fight their way through. Four came from behind and five from the front. Sam drew his knife and killed three of them. The remaining two fought for the knife and ended up dead as Sam bested them. Bobby took on the rear four and did his best with one of the angel blades that one of the demons was wielding that he managed to steal and use against them. Finished with his foes Sam joined Bobby and helped finish them off. "Damn these guys are tough." Bobby said. "Let's get out of here." Sam said Running to the exit the two made it through and landed outside of Hell. "Man it's great to be topside again." Bobby said with a smile. "Don't be too happy . You're not going to like this next part." Sam said scratching his head. "What do you mean?" Bobby said with his smile fading. "We're in Purgatory." Sam said as he gave a huge sigh. "Oh balls" Bobby spat.

* * *

Finding Ajay's cab Dean and Liz ran up to it but found nobody in side. "Oh shit what the hell is this?" Liz asked as she saw a black ash on the ground. "You don't think that's Ajay do you?" Dean asked giving Liz a puzzled look. "Possibly but who would kill him." Liz breathed. "What do we do now Dean we have an hour before he was supposed to get Sam out." "I know but how do we get into Hell or Purgatory depending on where they're at and we have no idea of knowing." Dean raged on. "Yeah it's not like we can just ask a reaper for help." Liz sighed. Hearing that Dean got an idea. " We might have that as an option." He said. Getting the materials he needed Dean began to do a summoning spell. Finishing he used the summon and brought forth a beautiful black haired woman in black pants, white shirt and a long black jacket. "Dean…it's been a while." "Yes it has Tessa." Dean said. "You know this reaper?" Liz asked. "Yeah I do. We go way back." Dean answered. " You are?" Tessa asked looking at Liz. "I'm his sister."" Liz snapped. "Oh you and Sam have a little sister now." Tessa said. "Dean has a little sister, Sam has an older one." Liz explained. "I see. So what do you want?" Tessa asked impatiently. "We need you to go to Purgatory and rescue Sam and Bobby." Dean explained. "Why should I?" Tessa asked. "Because we have history." Dean said brushing her hair out of her face and gazing into her eyes. Tessa looked up to him and smiled. "Fine I'll go get them. Is this the place they entered?" she asked "Yes it is but it's been a while so they might be headed to the portal that can free him." Dean said. "Fine I'll track them down and meet you near the portal on this side. Oh and Dean hurry I have a job you know." She said rising to her tip toes kissing him and vanishing. "Am I to be expecting a half human half reaper niece or nephew?" Liz asked "Shut up and get in the car." Dean snapped. "Meanie" Liz replied. "Dork." Dean shot back.

* * *

Running towards the location of the portal Sam and Bobby fought their way through Vampires, Skinwalkers, Wraiths, Gorillawolves, and Leviathan. "Damn these bastards are relentless." Bobby huffed as he pressed his way through. "Look out!" Sam yelled as he swung a blade and decapitated the vampire that flew towards Bobby. "Thanks." Bobby said as he dove back into battle. Starting their walk again they began to have a mild chat. "So what you guys been doing?" Bobby asked. "Trying to close The Gates of Hell. This is one of the trials and since I started them I have to finish them. Dean and Liz are pissed about it." Sam said. "Liz?" Bobby asked. "Um yeah Dean and I have a sister. She was kidnapped when she was a year old when Dean was three. Witches took her for some evil reason and used an uber powerful spell and erased her existence out of anyone's mind who knew about her. She's a hunter and a damn good one. Scary too at times but don't tell her I said that." Sam laughed. "Sounds good that you have some more family that can help you boys out. Give you different pieces of advice on experiences." Bobby said. "All true. She's had quite some adventures and has a badass dagger from Van Hellsing himself. It's awesome and has helped us out a lot. Only limits so far is a Knight of Hell and can't completely defeat ghost." Sam explained. "Knight of Hell?" Bobby asked. "Basically super demons and hella evil. Fought one with our grandfather." Sam explained. "Samuel came back?!" Bobby asked startled. "No…Henry Winchester he came from the past and died helping us out." Sam said "He was a hell of a guy and we only knew him for two days." "Sounds like y'all really been having some wild adventures. You know I'm not the retiring type if you find a way to keep me around or get me back do so." Bobby laughed. As they got closer to the portal they begin to hear rustles in the bushes.

The two were then surrounded by Vampires and Leviathan. "Sam….it's been good." Bobby said wearily. One of the vamps jumped up to attack Sam but was grabbed by the throat and had a surge of black lightning sent through it and its life force drained. "Room for one more" Tessa said with a grin. "Hell yeah." Sam said. Bobby and Sam readied for battle when Tessa raised her hand for them to step down. "Guys…I got this." Tessa then rushed the monsters and started taking them down with extreme force. The Vampires were the first to go as they didn't anticipate her speed and strength. The Leviathan were ready for a meal as they got closer to her. "You look delicious.' Said the larger Leviathan. Launching at Tessa he received a fist inside of his chest and got smote with black lightning surging through his body. "Guess I'm bad for your health." Tessa laughed. The remaining five jumped her. The first got kicked in the throat and was sent flying. The next two both got hit with high powered black light and were killed instantly. The fourth was paralyzed in fear as Tessa touched her faced and drained the life out of her. The fifth swung furiously but all shots were blocked then a hand ripped out his heart. "Holy shit." Bobby said." You just killed Leviathans." Sam amazed at the act couldn't believe his eyes. "Well yeah I'm a Reaper. Servants of Death so I have the power of Death over all creatures except Angels, Archangels, Horsemen, Knights of Hell, and Primordial Beings I can take them out. Though Pagan Gods can be a little difficult." Tessa explained. "I see. Wish you guys weren't neutral sometimes." Bobby said tiredly. "So you guys ready to leave?" "Hell yeah!" Bobby and Sam said in unison.

* * *

Driving in the forest towards the exit of Purgatory, Dean and Liz spotted a disturbance near them and the ground shaking. Halting the car the two raced to the location. Arriving they saw Sam, Bobby, and Tessa standing before them. "Bobby….." Dean said. "Hey there." Bobby said with tears in his eyes. "You can have one minute." Tessa said touching Bobby and making him corporeal. Bobby then hugged Dean with joy. "It's good to see you old man." Dean said. "This is Liz our sister." He said introducing the two to each other. "It's good to meet you. Sam and Dean talk a lot about you." Liz said giving Bobby a hug. "Hope not too much. I've heard a bit about you. Do me a favor and keep these boys out of trouble." Bobby said with a smile. "Will do" Liz agreed. "Oh and Sam thinks you're kinda scary." Bobby snickered. "Hey!" Sam yelled. "Oh I already knew that when I flipped him over when we first met." Liz laughed. "It's time" Tessa said. "Ok. Guess this is goodbye for now." Bobby said transforming into a blue essence and flying up. Suddenly he stopped and was caught in a black net. "He's not going anywhere."

Looking behind them they all saw Crowley snickering. "I released the other souls that I stopped from going to Heaven as they don't matter as much as that one. I'm sure Death wouldn't mind just one soul staying." Crowley stated with fury. "I'm sure he would." Tessa proclaimed stepping forward. "What do you think you're doing?" another voice came from their left and Naomi stepped forward. "If I'm reading this situation right you're stopping an innocent soul that the Winchesters rescued from entering Heaven." Naomi said explaining her findings. "He's done unspeakable things to my kind and he deserves to be punished!" Crowley roared. " Now get out of my way you two are out of your weight class." He said glaring at Tessa and Naomi. "Oh really?" Tessa asked. Instantly the ground started shaking and Tessa began to flash her skeletal form and wings in a dark light. While Naomi began to shine with the brilliance of a thousand suns. Both of them raised their hands ready to fire but Crowley fled before they could shoot. "Well this has been quite the ordeal." Naomi replied. Raising her hand she sent Bobby's soul to Heaven. "Like I said I'm here to help." Smiling Naomi disappeared. " I don't trust her." Dean conveyed. " Don't…Heaven is in great disarray. She's one of the leaders of many factions. If only that dickhead Zachariah was alive Heaven would be at least stable under one rule." Tessa said. "Really?" Sam asked? "Yep he's the strongest celestial being after the Archangels. Raphael would be a tyrant and Gabriel and brat. He'd be a dickhead but Zachariah would have order at least. I should really be going now my dad is probably pissed." she expressed sighing. "Dad?" Sam asked. "Death knucklehead." Tessa laughed. " I'll see you later Dean." Locking lips the two gave each other a parting kiss then Tessa vanished. "Alright let's get this trial over." Dean suggested. Sam spoke the words and hit the floor in great pain. "Shit…..that hurt worse than the last one." He replied. "Well two down and one to go." Liz said.


	15. Search for the Crypts

Sitting in the Bunker Sam was dealing with the effects of the trials. His vision was blurry and pain went throughout his body on different levels. "How you feeling?" Liz asked as she entered the room. "Ok just tired. Any word on a new case?" he asked. "Well there have been murders in Lincoln Springs, Michigan. Several people have been killed and the only connection is that their eyes have been burned out and insides liquefied." Liz read. "Sounds gruesome. Let's hit the road." Dean said walking by with his keys jingling. "Cool. Shotgun." Liz called out. "Dammit." Sam muttered.

Arriving in the city they spoke with the first victim's husband, Joe Wilks. "Sir can you go think of anything or anyone that would want your wife dead?" Dean asked "No…she was the nicest person around and everyone loved her." Joe said. "However a couple weeks before she died she acted very strangely. She seemed like a different person and I'd find her at odd places digging in the dirt. And I kid you not sometimes her eyes…they would flash pitch black." He explained. Hearing this the Winchesters immediately knew what they were dealing with. "She was talking to a lady down the street, um Wendy. Blue house about four blocks down." Joe told them. "Thank you. We're sorry for your loss." Liz told him.

As they were driving to the next house Sam called around to the other victim's relatives and they confirmed the same thing all of the victims eyes once flashed black. " So we're dealing with demons." Sam said. "Well if someone is killing demons then do we really have a case?" Liz asked "Yes because if they were hunters they'd know to clean up after themselves." Dean stated. Parking on the side of the road the three walked up to the house and knocked. Wendy opened up and invited them inside. "Can I make you some tea?" she asked "No thanks we're here about some of the mysterious deaths that have been happening recently." Dean told her. "I see well I heard Ann had been one of the victims. She asked me about the original map of this city as she was looking for something that was long gone." Wendy told them. While they were talking there was a knock at the door. Wendy got up and went to the door and ten men were standing there in plain clothes. Suddenly their eyes went black and they busted into the house. "Shit demons!" Dean bellowed. Drawing his angel blade Dean dove into the fight. Wendy ran for cover while Sam rushed to help and cover her with the Kurdish Knife. Liz drew her dagger and started to slay her opponents. The three did their best to take out the demons with Sam getting bested due to the effects of the trials. Sam was thrown to the ground and about to be killed when out of nowhere the demon began to scream and ignite with bright light. Looking up Sam saw Castiel standing above him. The Seraph then went on to kill the remaining demons with one leaving its meeatsuit and possessing Wendy and trying to escape but to no avail." Cas…" Dean said stunned. "Hello it's good to see you all. I'll set this one up in the kitchen for interrogation." Castiel said dragging the Wendy to the kitchen by her hair. "You ok?" Liz asked Sam as he got up off the floor. "Yes I'm ok." Sam lied. "The hell you are!" Dean yelled. "You let a demon get the best of you." he roared. "I'm fine Dean relax." Sam said. "Will you two stop arguing." Castiel said entering the room. "Cas, where the hell have you been?" Dean asked. "I've been working and hunting." Castiel answered dryly. "Wait the demons…you're the one who's been killing them." Sam exclaimed. "Yes they've been stirring in this area and I've been sent to clean them up. Now let's go deal with the one in the kitchen. She's bound in a Devil's Trap at the moment.

Going into the kitchen they began to question Wendy on what she was doing. "So what are you demons looking for?" Dean asked. " We're just site seeing really." She replied. Instantly she was stabbed in the hand by Castiel. "RAWR! YOU BASTARD!" she roared in pain. "I thought you angels were supposed to be nice." She spat. "Says the creature who's kind was created by an Archangel." Dean muttered. "We are searching for something that was lost long ago. Something incredible powerful that can help us a lot. A group of us are at the hotel in town called the Maiden's Inn with a hostage telling us where the artifact could be. We're searching for the" She said cringing.

* * *

His mind going to Heaven Castiel talked to Naomi. "She's going to tell them what we're looking for. What do I do?" he asked "Kill it now!" Naomi screamed. Going back to Earth he stabbed the demon in the heart before she could speak. "Cas what the hell?!" Dean asked. "She told us what we needed. I'm going to the hotel." Vanishing Castiel teleported away. "Shit get to the car!" Dean ordered.

Rushing to the hotel they arrived right as the screams were going. Going up to the level were the room was they searched for the right door. As another screamed came out Liz found the door. "They're in here." She said pointing at the door. "Move!" Dean bellowed. Getting in front of the door he kicked it in and broke it off the hinges and in half. Storming in they witnessed Castiel kill seven demons. "The witness is in the closet" Castiel said motioning them to the left. Dean walked over to it and opened the door and found Meg tied up. "You're a little small to be a Stormtrooper." Meg said with a smile.

"Meg? What the hell? You're the hostage?" Dean asked. "Yep. So how's everything been going?" she asked. "We'll ask the questions. What are the demons looking for?" Liz asked. "I'm sorry who are you?" Meg asked. "I'm Liz their sister. Now what are they looking for?" Liz asked again this time angrier. "Sister…hmmm interesting." Meg said with a chuckle. "MEG!" Dean yelled. "Ok chill. They're looking for Lucifer's Crypts. I was one of the few who saw them way back in the day when I was with Yellow Eyes." She explained. "What are they looking for?" Sam asked. "For the" Castiel's mind was summoned to Heaven again. "She's going to tell them. " Castiel said "Working with a demon is unclean but you can use her. Act surprise when she reveals it." Naomi said." Back on Earth Castiel went back to his vessel and resumed with the conversation. "Angel Tablet." Meg Said. "Wait…there's an Angel Tablet?" Dean asked. " Yes that's what I said." Meg shot. "Why would Crowley want it?" Sam asked. "I'm starting to see why Crowley calls you Moose. He wants it for a weapon why else. Of course I've been telling them the wrong location." Meg replied. "Why would you do that?" Sam asked in confusion. "Good lord you're thick headed. To keep myself alive longer. Now can we get out of this place. I'll take you to it, besides more are probably on their way back. "I'll take us to the car." Castiel said teleporting everyone out.

Driving to the location they all sat in silence until Meg broke the silence. "So Clarence how've you been?" Meg asked Castiel fluttering her eyes. "I've been good. Just going through the motion being me." Castiel replied "I see which you is it? The mad man or ruler of all conqueror?" Meg asked. "Just normal me." Castiel sighed. "I see. Do you ever miss the Apocalypse?" asked Meg. "Why the hell would I?" Castiel said in great confusion. "Because it was simpler times, I was evil and you were good. Now it's all gray mostly." Meg stated. "True I suppose." Castiel muttered. "So since you're you again do you remember everything?" Meg said getting closer to him. "Yes I do." Castiel replied. "So then you remember the pizza man?" Meg asked with a devilish smile. "Oh yes I remember." Castiel said chuckling "Not in my car you don't!" Dean yelled from the front. "I'll never do it in a Chevy. I don't want kids." Meg said bluntly. " Didn't need that image in my brain." Liz breathed.

Entering into the hotel room one of Crowley's henchmen saw the aftermath of Castiel's wrath. Taking out his phone he called Crowley to tell him of the news. "Sir, it's Louis. Everyone is dead and the prisoner is gone. They lost her somehow but don't' worry I'll find her and get her back….Sir…hello." Louis said as he looked at his phone to see if the call was still going. "So not only did you lose my favorite chew toy but judging by your empty hands you still haven't found the Angel Tablet." Crowley said as he appeared behind Louis. "I'm so sorry sir." Louis stammered. "I'm done with the lot of you." Crowley said as he apported his Angel Blade to his hand and shanked Louis.

"Ok here's the plan Cas and I go in and get the Angel Tablet. Liz you stay out here and protect Sam and Meg." Dean ordered. "Wait what? Dean I'm fine" Sam protested. "I don't need protecting." Meg argued. "Yes you do Meg. You're still wounded from the torture and Sam you're damaged in ways even I can't heal." Castiel said with a powerful voice. "They're right. You guys need to stay here where it's safe" Liz said. "Go and get the tablet. Sooner we get it the sooner we're out of here.

Going inside the building and beginning the search for Lucifer's Crypt Dean and Castiel began to have a talk. "So what did you mean by you can't heal Sam?" Dean asked in a quiet tone as they were searching for the room. " Whatever is happening to Sam is affecting him on the sub-atomic level.. The only way he gets better is to either stop the Trials or gets healed by someone far more powerful than I. And the ones that can do that are either M.I.A, imprisoned or probably doesn't want to deal with you guys." Castiel stated. "Damn guess we better hurry up and finish them then." Dean replied. "Dean….it's here…behind this wall." Castiel said all of a sudden. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yes…there's something powerful in there." Castiel said as he placed his hand upon the wall. Sending power through his hand he caused the wall to go in and allowed them to enter the crypt. The two walked around the room and began to search for the Angel Tablet.

Outside Liz, Sam, and Meg waited for Dean and Castiel to return with the tablet. "How did you guys get a sister?" Meg asked. "I was kidnapped by witches when I was a year old and Dean was three. They abducted many babies in for their purpose and would erase the minds of anyone who knew of their existence. So to my family I never happened and eventually I escaped and met a hunter who raised me." Liz explained. "Sounds like quite the adventure. You missed out theses knuckleheads thrillers though guess it can't be that bad." Meg said. "I guess that's true but I'd love to have met some of their famous foes." Liz admitted. "No you wouldn't " Sam protested. "So why are you so damaged Sam?" Meg asked curiously. "Well if you must know I'm doing Trials to close the Gates of Hell… forever." Sam replied. "Huh…interesting. So you guys have The Colt then?" Meg questioned. "Um no we lost it when we tried using it on Lucifer. Why would it even matter?" Sam asked puzzled. "Did you forget it can open The Devil's Gate Sam? That could possible undo the sealing of the Gates of Hell." Meg stated. "She's got a point. Once you're done with the Trials we need to make dire search for that gun." Liz said. "I wonder what it'll be like being in Hell for all eternity. Stuck with a bunch of whiney bitches. Guess I'll go down deep and hang out with Samhain." Meg joked. "Forgot about that guy….good thing he isn't running Hell we'd truly be in trouble." Sam chuckled. "Was he that ruthless?" Liz asked. "Pretty much. I mean honestly Crowley's the least evil of the major demons we've faced. Azazel, Lilith, Samhain, and Alistair are much worse than he is." Sam explained. "Oh really" Looking behind them the three saw Crowley standing there. "Shit." Liz muttered grabbing her dagger. "So you're their sister. Very interesting turn of events this is. I'm glad to meet you properly. Oh boys." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and 20 demons came out around the trio. "Time to have some fun" Crowley said with a devilish grin.

* * *

Castiel looked around the room intently and then came upon a box that was warded against Angels. Mentally projecting himself into Heaven he spoke with Naomi. I found it. The Angel Tablet is in a box inside the room." Castiel said. "Leave and come back later for it without the Winchesters." Naomi instructed. " I can't it's warded against us." Castiel informed her. "Then use him to get it out and if he refuses to give it to you. Kill him." Naomi commanded. "Yes ma'am." Castiel said going back to his body.

* * *

"Dean the Tablet is in there." Castiel said pointing at the box. "Alright then let's see what we got." Dean said. Finding a piece of metal he pried it open and pulled out the tablet. " We hit the jackpot." Dean laughed. " Good now give it to me and I'll take it to Heaven's Vault." Castiel insisted. "Um no we're taking it to Kevin so he can translate it." Dean argued. "Fine then I'll take it to him." Castiel said as he walked closer to Dean. "Cas you've been acting weird lately. Why is that?" Dean asked. " Whatever do you mean?" Castiel spoke dryly. "That you're not talking right man." Dean yelled. "Give it to me." Castiel said tensely "Or else." "Or else what?" Dean asked. Suddenly a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying. Castiel then kicked and punched Dean repeatedly with great force. Punch after punch Castiel caused Dean more and more pain. "Please stop Cas…you're my family." Dean said as tears rolled down his eyes. Looking at his friend Castiel stopped his assault and grabbed the Angel Tablet. As he touched it a blinding light came from it and enveloped Castiel breaking his connection with Naomi. "Cas?" Dean said. Walking towards Dean Castiel raised his hand and healed him. "I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said sincerely. "What happened?" Dean said confused. "I was being controlled by Naomi and touching The Angel Tablet broke the connection. I have to keep this from the Angels." He said. "Ok good idea." Dean agreed. "I also have to keep it from you Dean." Castiel said with a worried look in his eyes. He then vanished without a trace.

As they finished killing Crowley's demons Sam and Liz made a break for it while Meg held off Crowley. Still injured she wasn't able to use her full power but still caused minor damage to Crowley. "Fuck! You're an annoying pest. They plan on sealing our kind up forever." Crowley bellowed. "Good. We deserve it." Meg grinned. Lunging she aimed to stab Crowley in the neck but he was too quick and made a maneuver to take away her blade and stabbed Meg in the heart killing her. Running out Dean met up with Liz and Sam and witnessed Meg's death. "Get in the car quick!" Dean ordered "Where's Cas?" Sam asked. "He's gone now move." Dean said as he leaped into the Impala. They then drove away with haste getting free of Crowley's reach.

"So Cas is gone?" Sam asked. "For now yeah. He said he had to keep the Angel Tablet safe form the Angels and me. So who knows here he is now" Dean pouted. "Don't worry Dean we'll find him" Liz reassured.


	16. The Lost

Getting out of his bed Sam had trouble standing. The effects of the Second Trial were getting worse and worse. He made his way to the main room and stumbled to the seat which was his chair. "Ugh. What day is it?" Sam asked. "It's Tuesday May 9th, 2016." Liz stated. "WHAT! 2016?!" Sam bellowed as he nearly fell over. "Dude I'm kidding. It's Wednesday you fell asleep yesterday morning." Liz said with a laugh. "Damn I've been hella tired." Sam sighed. "I'll say Dean said walking into the room with a frown on his face. "You ok?" Sam asked. "No….it's Kevin….he's been taken." Dean answered. "The fuck? How? Who?" Liz said rising to her feet. "Crowley who else. We've got to find him now." Dean said yelling. "Um…guys…" Sam said shocked. "I just received a message from Kevin." "What?" Dean said running towards Sam and looking at the laptop. "Hey Dean, Liz, Sam, if you're seeing this it means I'm dead. Crowley finally got me. I'm sorry I couldn't finish translating the tablet. I tried my best and was soon getting to it. I would've succeeded if it weren't for that rat bastard. My only advice is to somehow find The Metatron maybe if he's still alive he can help. Bye." The video then stopped. "Shit! First chance we get I'm killing Crowley." Dean declared. "These are some of the files I could find that weren't taken." Dean said as he put them on the table. Looking over them Sam noticed a symbol that repeats on different sheets of paper. "I think I recognize this symbol. Yeah I saw it at when I was at college in a class on Native American studies." Sam explained. Doing some research on the symbol he found out it translated as Scribe of God. "Guys it means Scribe of God." Sam said excited. "Like Metatron." Liz said. "Cool then let's go to whatever place these symbols were seen and we can see if there's clues about his whereabouts." Dean said grabbing his keys.

* * *

In Santa Fe at a Biggersons Castiel sat and drank coffee and ate pancakes when his waitress came to give him a refill. "Enjoying you meal?" asked the waitress. "Yes I remember when you all just discovered coffee it had a stronger taste back then. I even remember when you all discovered how to make red hot fire." Castiel said smiling. "um ok. Well I'll let you get back to your meal" she said with a smile. As he drank his coffee once again the tables began to tremor and Castiel sensed his brethren getting closer and he knew it was time to leave. Teleporting into the restaurant two angels looked around and saw that Castiel had left.

Meeting back in Heaven one of them entered the office of Naomi. "Hello Inias how does the search for Castiel go?" she asked. " Not well ma'am. We're having trouble catching him. He keeps going to different restaurants that are part of a chain called Biggersons. It's their sameness that makes it hard for us to determine where he'll be and he's also warping reality so slightly that it covers his movements even more." Inias explained. "So basically he's too smart." Naomi spat. "There's just so many Biggersons." Inias said trying not to anger Naomi. "Start taking lives and he'll stop. Now go!" Naomi commanded.

Driving to Colorado where the Native American symbol originated the Winchesters arrived at a hotel that was on the grounds of the old tribe. Dean headed to get two rooms while Sam and Liz walked around and looked at the art and photos on the wall. "Looks amazing. Such detail in the paint." Liz said in wonder as she looked at the paintings. "Yeah they're incredible." Sam said weakly. "Hey let's get you to the room to rest. Dean and I will search and find information on The Metatron." Liz said as Dean walked to them with keys. They went to the room and Sam laid down as Liz and Dean left. "I'll check the restaurant and you check the hallways and their showrooms." Dean said. "Why do you get the restaurant?" Liz asked. "Because I'm older and I said." Dean chuckled. " Yeah right you just want beer and food." Liz snapped under her breath.

Going from Biggerson to Biggerson Castiel eventually came to a halt as he entered and saw everyone slaughtered. "Oh no…" Castiel whispered. Walking around he saw the dismembered corpses of all the customers and workers. Suddenly there was an Angel Blade at his throat and two angels at his side. One on the left the other on the right and twenty angels behind them including Naomi standing with great authority. "Well we've found you at last, Castiel." Naomi said with great pleasure. Walking towards he she caused the lights to flicker. Grabbing him by the collar she lifted him up and threw him into a chair and sat him down. "Now I'm going to ask this once and only once where is the Angel Tablet?" Naomi asked in a harsh tone. "Somewhere safe from you." Castiel said. As he spoke the wind began to howl and demons entered the room led by Crowley. "Hello there." Crowley said with a small army of twenty demons behind him. "How dare you enter this place with us here." Naomi said angrily. "We're here for Castiel darling. Now hand him over and you all get to live." Crowley said walking forward. "Listen here demon" an angel said stepping forward "Do not think you can intimidate us with your pathetic appearance." The angel bellowed. "I have an idea." A demon spoke up. "Why don't we all torture Castiel together and once he reveals the location of the angel tablet we fight each other for it.?" She said. "Hmm … not a bad idea." Naomi said. "Excellent." Crowley said holding up a gun and shooting Castiel in the side of his gut. "Ugh!" Castiel screamed. "I melted down an Angel Blade and formed it into bullets. Now speak you little worm!" Crowley roared. " I gave the tablet to my brothers." Castiel said with a grin. "So then one your people must have it then." Crowley said looking at the angels. "Does anyone know if anyone in Heaven is siding with Castiel?" Naomi asked. "No one in Heaven is on my side." Castiel replied. "But you said you gave it to your brothers." Crowley said confused. "Yes….my big brothers." Castiel said grinning like a mad man. The angels and demon looked around at each other and realized what Castiel was talking about. "You fool you didn't." Naomi said with great worry in her eyes. "Yes I did. The Angel Tablet is in The Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Far from your hands." Castiel said. "Leave now." Naomi instructed her angels. "You as well." Crowley said to his army. Everyone left instead of Inias, Naomi, and Crowley. Castiel looked at them all wondering who was going to attack first. "Listen Naomi why don't I take him off your hands and you can get back to Heaven." Crowley suggested. "Fine. I'm done with him anyway. And take your pet angel with you." Naomi said looking at Inias. "Yeah I know you're on his payroll. You disgust me." Naomi said vanishing.

* * *

Laying down in bed Sam started to hear a high pitch sound and tried to get up and investigate. He stumbled down the hall and came to a room where he saw books being delivered. Hiding behind the corner so he wouldn't be spotted he watched as one of the hotel workers delivered huge amounts of books to a tenant. Sam saw the worker walk away. Making a move towards the room Sam then collapsed on the ground and passed out. Suddenly he awoke in a tub of ice. "Easy there. Here's a towel." Liz said wrapping it around him. "What happened?" he asked " We found you on the ground with a fever of 120 degrees." Dean said. "He's here." Sam spoke loudly. "Who's here?" Liz asked trying to slow him down. "The Metatron. He's here I can feel and here him. He's in this hotel. I saw him." Sam said happily. "Hold on Sam. Dry off first." Dean suggested. After drying off they followed Sam to the room he claimed he saw the Metatron. Arriving at the room they found the door not closed all the way. "Hello…anyone home." Liz said walking in first. "Slow down you." Dean said going after her and getting in front. Walking around they found towers of books and literature everywhere. "Who the hell are you?" a voice called from behind them. A potbellied man with rough hair was standing there with a rifle. "Um we're the Winchesters we're looking for someone." Sam said loudly. "Sit down now." The man said. "Listen we're not going to hurt you." Liz confirmed. "Are you working for Michael?" he asked pointing his rifle at Dean. "Or Lucifer?" He asked as he swung it over to Sam. "The hell? No those guys are in The Cage." Dean replied. "What about Raphael or Gabriel?" he asked "They're dead." Sam said. "Can you turn that noise down?" he asked. "What noise? Oh…you're resonating. You started the trials. So you're resonating with the medium of the Word of God. Me." He stated. "So you're him?" Liz asked. "Yes I am The Metatron. The Archangel and Scribe of the Lord thy God." Metatron said with a loud booming voice. "I left Heaven ages ago. It was after God had left and Michael and Raphael wanted to control the universe and make sure everything went their way. Gabriel had left long before then. It was after Lucifer was cast into the pit that Gabriel had absolutely had it with all of us. I left when I realized they knew that they would need me to use the Tablets so I left as well. Thus out of the Seven Archangels only two remained in Heaven." Metatron explained. "Wait seven?" Dean asked confused. "Yes… there were two more but who knows where they went. I will say this if you meet Azrael do as he says. He's equal to Lucifer in power but more wrathful than Raphael ." Metatron warned. "So what brings you here?"

In the Biggerson Crowley interrogated Castiel more. "You know I just had a thought. Naomi said you broke her control by touching the Tablet. I said to myself self what if he didn't stop touching it." Crowley looked intently into Castiel's eyes and reached into his abdomen and ripped out the Angel Tablet. "Nice. Now I can't get Kevin to translate it. Don't tell The Winchesters about him. I'm sure they think he's dead. Inias finish him." Crowley said disappearing. Arriving at the ship he was keeping Kevin Crowley entered with the Angel Tablet. "Hello there Kevin." Crowley said sinisterly. "What do you want?" Kevin asked. "I want to see if you're finished with the Demon Tablet. Then you can start with the Angel Tablet." Crowley said. "No. I'm done." Kevin said. "I'm not playing anymore of your games. If you want you can kill me." Kevin said with great authority. " You mean like I did your mom. I boiled her alive then skinned her and ripped out her spine through her ankles. It was quite fun." Crowley laughed. Hearing this Kevin grabbed a knife and rushed Crowley who caught the blade.

"We're trying to find you to help us with the final trial." Dean said. "The prophet who was translating was killed. Your prophet was killed because you didn't' protect him." "I'm sorry but I left all that life behind. I don't even know what's really going on. Plus I'm the Scribe of God not the Protector of Prophets that was Raphael's job." Metatron pointed out. "And when he died it became your job since you're the only Archangel active!" Dean roared.

* * *

"Listen here you little shit. I'm done with your attitude and disrespect. I have the Angel Tablet and as you said I can kill you. Besides another Prophet will be activated anyway! Now you meet your end!" Crowley yelled at he put his hand around Kevin's throat and shoved him against the wall.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I didn't want any part of what they were doing. I guess I should've been more responsible. I should have sto.." Stopping in midsentence and turned to the window. "You ok?" Liz asked. Suddenly Metatron began to glow. The wall behind him casted the shadow of his eight wings and he threw down his rifle and then spoke "I shall return momentary Winchester Siblings" he said in a booming voice and disappeared.

* * *

As he was strangling Kevin, Crowley felt a powerful force coming towards them. "THOU HAST THREATENED THE PROPHET OF THE LORD THY GOD! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE METATRON! " Metatron projected with a loud voice. He then teleported Kevin to the hotel and annihilated the entire area with Crowley inside. Before being totally enveloped Crowley pulled out a magical amulet which protected him and sent him to Hell for safety.

* * *

"Kevin!" Dean said surprised. Running to him He picked him up and put him on the couch. "Is he alive?" Liz asked " He seems like it." Sam said. Suddenly they felt a great earthquake. Then Metatron was in the room. "I'm sorry about the earthquake. I lost my temper. The demon who threatened him lives. He had the Amulet of the Celestials. It protects you from harm. But did manage to destroy his stronghold and everything in a twenty mile radius." Metatron said with a smile. "How did you get past the warding?" Liz asked. "Like I said before I'm the Scribe of God. So I erased it." Metatron said bluntly. "Oh…well alright then." Liz said.

* * *

"Inias why do you work for Crowley?" Castiel asked as he placed his hand over his wound and dug out the bullet. "I work for him because I don't believe in Heaven anymore. What we angels have become just ruthless. Might as well just destroy the humans and rule the earth. It's not like God is coming back anytime soon." Inias said with passion. "Oh shut up you piece of shit." Castiel said as he leaped upon Inias and shoved the bullet in his temple killing him.

* * *

"Hey he's coming to." Liz shouted as Kevin started to awaken. "What the hell happened?" Kevin asked as he sat up. "I was getting strangled by Crowley then suddenly there was an earthquake and everything went white." He said. "Yeah you got rescued and most importantly we're taking you somewhere safe." Dean said. "Awesome. I did managed to hide the Demon tablet before I was taken. I did translate the copies I made. I know what the last Trial is." Kevin said happily. "What is it?" Sam asked. "To cure a demon" Metatron said. "Yeah…who are you?" Kevin asked.

* * *

While they were driving home Sam seemed to gain a bit of his energy back. "So what do you think it means to cure a demon?" He asked Dean and Liz. "Who knows man maybe we have to make it sick first or something." Dean said. "How do you make a demon sick?" Liz asked " Don't know but we do have the Ring of Pestilence maybe we could use it and then cure it with an actual cure or something." Dean said half-jokingly. Suddenly Dean slammed on the brakes as he looked in the middle of the road and saw a body. "Sam, Kevin stay in the car. Liz let's go." Dean ordered. Getting out of the car they ran to the body and saw it was a wounded Castiel. "Little help here" he said weakly. "The hell?" Dean asked. Getting him up they carried him to the back and put him next to Kevin. "Damn we need to hurry back." Liz said. "You got that right" Dean breathed.


	17. The Fall

"Wow this place is incredible. The Men of Letters were quite the studious group of people. I'll have to go through the library one day." Castiel said amazed. "Wow you seem to be enjoying yourself." Liz chuckled. "Yes I am." Castiel said with a smile. "Guys! I was looking around in the basement and I found these old films. One of them is titled _The Cure_. It could be about how to cure a demon." Dean said with excitement. "Ok then let's watch." Sam said. Watching the film they witnessed the curing of a demon. "Holy hell. So that's what I have to do." Sam said sternly. "I guess so. But who do we cure?" Liz asked. "I know a Knight who could use some curing." Dean said. "Um wait now a Knight of Hell could be different. Plus if it doesn't work and she gets out I'm not dealing with that bitch again. I'm going to see if I can track down someone else." Liz said. "By yourself?" Dean questioned. "You do realize I was on my own for years before getting reunited with you and meeting Sam right?" Liz asked. "Ok fine. Take Cas with you." Dean instructed. "Fine. Let's go. But I'm driving." Liz snapped " Of course" Castiel chuckled.

Going to the location where they burried Abaddon. Digging her up Sam and Dean put her head back on her shoulders. Within seconds she awoke and started to snarl at Sam and Dean. "You two again." Abaddon said through her teeth. " We're just doing some experimenting and thought you'd be the perfect subject." Dean grinned. "Oh really. I dare you to try. I'll break out of these hains and get released of this Devil's Trap and kill you all." Abaddon said laughing. " I'd like to see you try" Sam said slightly stumbling. "You're not getting out of there especially without hands." Dean smirked. Surprisingly the phone rang and Sam answered. The person on the other end was Crowley. "Hello Moose how's it going?" Crowley spoke with a sinister tone. "Crowley…the hell do you want?" Sam asked. "Excuse us." Dean said leading Sam outside so Abaddon didn't hear the conversation. Standing outside they put the phone on speaker and began to converse with Crowley. "What the hell do you want your spineless dick?" Dean asked harshly. "I want you to stop with those damn Trials. That's what. Let's keep things going as they do. We kill some of you and you kill some of us. World keeps spinning." Crowley suggested. "Yeah world will keep spinning if you and your kind are locked up too." Sam said "If you don't stop looking I will start killing. I came across these books called Supernatural. They seem to be about you guys and all your little adventures. I will start killing all the people you've saved and undo all that good. I will leave a trail of bodies so great it'll make reapers want to sleep for months due to all the bodies they'd have to deal with." Crowley roared " If you actually read those books you'd see we always win. We have fought way worse beings than you and way more powerful and if you think that you can take us on them come to us and be a man and fight!" Dean yelled with a fiery rage. "Say goodbye to all your success boys." Crowley said as he hung up the phone. Walking back inside they found Abaddon gone. "Son of a bitch" Dean expressed.

"So where are we going exactly?" Castiel asked as he and Liz where driving around. "Nevada. I noticed that Crowley tends to show up more when we're on this side of the country than the other. Plus I've been researching certain areas and there have been large signs of demons in that area. So I'm hoping he's there and we can get catch him at his base of operations." Liz said excitingly. "So you want to capture Crowley? That will be difficult. He will most likely have an army of demons at his base and I'm not at full health just yet. Why not tell Sam and Dean about this?" Castiel asked. "Because they'd try to stop me and I can handle myself. Crowley thinks is unbeatable and that will be his downfall. I doubt he'd actually have an army. I think there are only a few demons there." Liz stated. "How will you find him?" Castiel asked. "Simple. I bet his house is as big as his ego. So I located this mansion and figured he's most likely there." Liz replied. After driving for a couple of hours they arrived at the mansion and Castiel teleported them inside. "I sense only twelve demons inside. "Guess you were right." Liz admitted. Going through the mansion they were able to find Crowley's office and burst in. Catching him by surprise Liz threw her dagger at him with great speed and managed to pin him in the arm. "UGH! You bitch!" He howled. "Watch your mouth" Castiel said as he walked towards Crowley. "Looks like we caught ourselves a king." Liz said slapping Crowley across the face.

Putting Crowley in the trunk Liz and Castiel drove back towards the Fortress of Letters. "So we're taking him back to the base?" Castiel asked. "Nope I don't want him knowing anything about that place. There's a church in Lawrence that's abandoned that we can take him to. It is part of the ritual that the place to cure a demon be sacred and hallowed ground." Liz said. "True there we can finish everything." Castiel said. While they were driving they received a visitor in the back seat. "Why hello Castiel." Metatron said. "You're The Metatron!" Castiel exclaimed. "Why yes I am and I prefer just Metatron no the." Metatron said. "If you'll excuse us Liz I need to have a word with my little brother." Metatron said placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder and disappearing.

"Great we lost Abaddon. Now what the hell do we do?" Dean asked. "Maybe track her down and capture her again." Sam suggested. "It was nearly impossible the first time Sammy." Dean sighed. As he received a phone call. "Hey Lizzy what's up?" Dean said as he answered the phone. "Well I captured Crowley and I'm on my way to an abandoned church in Lawrence. You guys get Abaddon out?" she asked. "Yeah about that….we lost her." Dean said muttering. "The flying fuck you mean you lost her?!" Liz yelled. "We took a phone call from Crowley and then went outside to take it so she didn't hear anything and in that time she escaped." Dean explained. "So it takes two people to anser a phone call then." Liz shot. "Ok ok we must up. But we'll make it right by curing Crowely. Is Cas there?" Dean ased. "No he left with Metatron." Liz replied. "Ok we'll see you in Lawrence.

* * *

"it is great to finally meet you." Castiel said as he and Metatron sat at outside on the porch of a restaurant. "You as well. I put the Host Line on mute centuries ago and have recently turned it back on and there is a lot of chatter involving you." Metatron stated. "Yes unfortunately. I've been through a lot and they don't like me upstairs. I've caused a lot of damage. I want to make up for it in any way that I can." Castiel said. "Well we could see about fixing Heaven. Feels like chaos there." Metatron stated. "We could do the Trials of Heaven and seal everyone in Heaven. It will allow us to bond once more." Metatron said. While they were talking they noticed that the feeling in the atmosphere changed. Suddenly they were surrounded by angels. "Well if it isn't Metatron." Naomi said stepping forward. "Naomi the hell do you want?" Castiel asked standing to his feet. "Him." Naomi said pointing at Metatron. In that moment one of her aids pulled out the Staff of Moses and managed to bind Metatron. "Don't try to follow us Castiel. You're far too weak at the moment." Naomi said with a smile as she and her people vanished.

Arriving at the church Sam and Dean found Liz standing outside. "So where's Crowley?" Sam asked. "Well let's just say he's the junk in my trunk." Liz chuckled. Opening the trunk they dragged Crowley out and brought him inside. Finding a chair they sat him down and tied him up. "So I guess this is the part where I do my confessions." Sam said. "We'll wait outside." Dean said. Going into the confession booth, Sam began to confess his sins. "Well here it goes. I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry for betraying everyone and killing Lilith. I'm sorry for choosing a demon over my brother. I'm sorry for all the lives I used as bait to catch monsters." Sam said as he began confessing. After a couple of minutes he came out and began to inject Crowley with his blood. "UGH! The hell are you doing?!" Crowley roared. "I'm curing you. I'm turning you into a human." Sam said. Outside Dean and Liz sat and listened to Crowley's screams of pain." Music to my ears." Dean said with a laugh. "I hear that." Liz said with a smile. The two sat outside for a couple of hours as Sam worked the ritual. Suddenly Castiel appeared. "We have a problem." He said.

* * *

In Heaven Naomi managed to bind Metatron to her operation chair. "Now to see what's in your head. It's a good thing you're so rusty or else we wouldn't have been able to catch you." Naomi said with a grin. "With your knowledge I'll be able to rule over Heaven with an iron fist." She proclaimed.

* * *

"Naomi managed to catch Metatron." Castiel said. "We must act now." Castiel said. "Ok Cas relax we have to think about this carefully. What do they want with him?" Dean asked. "I don't know but it can't be good. We must go and help him. For some reason Naomi has a building in town being guarded heavily. I think she has something there and is preparing to use it." Castiel explained. "Alright let's go." Liz said. "What about Sam?" Dean asked. "Crowley's in a Devil's Trap plus the handcuffs and is getting cured so he's getting weaker. Sam will be fine" Liz confirmed. "Good let's go." Castiel said grabbing both of them and teleporting to the guarded building.

"So that's what the Angel Tablet can do. Cast us out." Naomi said. "The demons can't use that against us." She said with tears running down her eyes. "Looks like you saw more than that. You saw what we were supposed to do when God left. Protect humanity." Metatron said. "Shut up." Naomi shouted. "What him until I get back." She ordered. "I will get the Winchesters to steal the Angel Tablet as it would benefit them since they are allies of Castiel." Naomi said as she disappeared.

"This the place?" Dean asked "Yes let's go." Castiel said. As they made their way around towards the back Naomi appeared before them. "You again." Liz hissed as she pulled out the Hellsing Dagger. "I'm not your enemy. I need you all to get the Angel Tablet away from the demons. I beg of you." Naomi pleaded. "Why the demons can't use it. Besides we deserve to locked up and away from the humans from all the pain we caused." Castiel said. "That is not what it does. It will cast us out Castiel. It is the same spell used upon Lucifer by Michael when he finished him off. Except Metatron plans to revise it and cast us all out." Naomi said as she cried. "I bet Metatron also didn't tell that at the end of the Demon Trials that your brother will die." Naomi said. "What?" Dean asked. "Castiel we need to go now." Dean begged. "Dean she's lying to get rid of us." Castiel protested. "We're not taking that chance." Liz argued. "Fine we'll go back and then I will go to Heaven." Castiel said. They were suddenly interrupted by a phone call received by Liz. "Hello…Maddie…what's wrong? You need to see Sam. Um now is not a good time. Wait what? Ok we'll swing by." Liz said as she hung up the phone. "We need to stop by home and grab Madison. Please Castiel." Liz begged. "Fine hang on." He said. With incredible speed he managed to take the three of them to the Fortress of Letters grab Madison and get back to the church where Sam was. "I'll see you all later" Castiel stated as he left in a hurry. "Hey you ok?" Liz asked "Yeah I just got some news that I need to tell Sam." Madison said

* * *

Teleporting to Heaven Castiel went inside Naomi's office and stepped into the aftermath of a massacre. "The hell happened?" Castiel said to himself as he walked around. Near the chair on the floor was the corpse of Naomi. "Who did this?" Castiel said aloud. "I did." Metatron spoke from behind Castiel. Standing there he had blood all over his clothes. "Now the fun can begin." Metatron said with a smile. With a simple gesture he sent Castiel flying into the chair. "Now my spell can be completed. I already got the Arrow of a Cupid and Heart of a Nephilim. All I need now is the Grace of an Angel. Taking his Archangel Blade he slit the throat of Castiel and stole his grace. Then he placed his hand over the wound and healed him. "You know I find you interesting so I'm going to let you live as a human and once you're done I want you to come here and tell me your story. Farewell Castiel." Metatron said sending him to Earth. "Per ignem aut spiritum, terra et aqua. De potestate et gloria caeli et omnes qui repugnant voluntati conjuro te fugare." Metatron said with a loud voice. Activating the spell he casted all the Angels of Heaven to Earth.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Crowley asked. "How does what feel?" Sam asked. "How does it feel to have someone love you? To have someone care about your wellbeing and how your day goes. To have somebody give you unconditional love and respect and care about you no matter what. I deserve to be loved. I want to be loved! Why doesn't anyone love me! I just want someone to care about! I can't believe I've done all this chaos to see if someone would fall for me. Be evil to see if it would attract a person who could love me. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Crowley shouted. "Looks like it's working" Sam said. "Sam!" Madison called out. "Maddie what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I'm here because I have to tell you something." She said. "Sam we need you to stop the Trials." Dean yelled. "What no I have to finish." Sam said. "No. Metatron didn't tell us everything. IF you finish the Trials you will die." Liz informed him. "I can't have that." Madison said. "Or should I saw we." She said placing her hand over her stomach. "What?" Sam asked "Sam I'm pregnant." Madison said with a smile. "So stop please. If this kills you then just stop them and we can just go home." Madison said touching his face. "Ok. I will" Sam said letting go and using his will to stop the process. Suddenly he screamed in pain. "Sam!" Dean yelled catching him. "We need to get him out of here." Liz said helping Dean carry him to the Impala. Getting outside they heard a loud bang in the sky and looked up to see balls of light hurdling to the ground. "The hell is that?" Sam asked. "The Angels…they're falling. Dean said watching in horror as the Angels of Heaven fell down to Earth with their wings blazing in pure white flames.

* * *

*To be continued in Falling Angels and Rising Demons*


End file.
